The reoccuring torture
by Exerides T Fluorite
Summary: Watanuki is at school and even makes a new friend, Doumeki is Doumeki- And why is Himawari avoiding him?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic ever!

Disclaimer: I own no one from xxxHolic!

Enjoy!

The reoccurring torture Ch.1

Watanuki already knew what was coming as he walked through the front door that morning, tired and agitated, he caught a certain look on Yuuko's face, which could only mean one thing…

"Watanuki-chan, get me a wine glass and pour me some wine, I am starving!" she demanded, no decency to ask.

Of course, that WOULD be the first thing that she asked for…

"Yuuko-san, no wine until you eat, or else you WILL die of liver failure…" Watanuki rethought that, "On second thought, knock yourself out…I'll be back with the glass…"

But before he could leave Yuuko did something strange…

"Wait a minute, Watanuki…I changed my mind, just get some food and whatever beverage Watanuki thinks goes best with it." She sighed.

Watanuki almost died of a heart attack…Yuuko-san was taking his advice?

"R-right on it Yuuko-san…, but you really don't have to listen to me, you know…You can ruin your liver all you want." Watanuki said sweat dropping. This new Yuuko san is scarier than the old one…

"Watanuki is right…however…I wanted this to be fair…Advice for advice…So now I have reason to tell you something…On how I would approach YOUR dilemma." Yuuko had that scary serious face on.

"Y-yes, Yuuko-san?" Watanuki was scared…He was unaware of this dilemma meaning…It had not yet occurred….Also meaning….Yuuko was actually giving Watanuki a warning…NOT just advice…

He listened closely, this was nerve racking.

"You should just say how you feel."

The words left her lips like they were not something that had to be thought of, like they were not puzzling on his part….

"Okay, Yuuko-san…I will…"  
"You have to because I am taking your advice…"

"Okay."  
"Good."

There was no more mention of this…

Then Watanuki went to school.

"Hey, Watanuki-kun!" he heard Himawari call.

"Himawari-chan~!" he sang down the hall as he ran to her making a ballerina twirl when he reached her.

"Someone is in a good mood…Did something happen?" Himawari asked.

Watanuki smiled and shook his head, "It is just so good to see you~, I had no chance to see you since last time…I missed you Himawari-chan~!"

"Did you miss Doumeki-kun…?" Himawari asked. "Where is he? Doesn't he normally walk you to school?"

Watanuki looked around, then stopped himself…

What was he doing? With the big oaf gone he had Himawari-chan all to himself.

"He must be sick…I guess that is the only explanation." Watanuki shrugged.

"I hope he isn't too sick…He has a big meet coming up soon…" she frowned, a worried look crossing her face. Then her eyes widened. "I forgot Watanuki-kun, I have a meeting today…So I won't be able to have lunch with you today…And I have to stay after so I can't walk home with you…" she looked truly upset now. "I am really sorry."

"Don't worry about it Himawari-chan…I'll just see you tomorrow…" Watanuki smiled. "And it really is good to see you…"

Himawari smiled and turned, "See you later Watanuki-kun…"

"See ya', Himawari." Watanuki said waving…

As soon as she turned the corner a frown crossed his face.

"Doumeki isn't even here and I can feel he ruined my day." Watanuki grumbled.

"Who isn't here?"

"D-Doumeki isn't here…." Watanuki said turning.

"Oh, Doumeki-kun is here, he is in the archery room though…He has been there for a while…He was practicing all weekend too. He takes his club seriously." One of his classmates said smiling.

Oh…So Doumeki was here…well, at least he is in good health…

"He told me to tell you he will see you at lunch later…oh, he also said he wants to ask if he can make a request for tomorrow?" he said with uncertainty.

"You mean he actually said ask and not want…Hmmm maybe he is sick." Watanuki said thoughtfully. "Why would Doumeki ask for something when he normally just tells me?"

"Watanuki-kun…Why do you not call Doumeki, Doumeki-kun…?" the boy asked.

That was a weird question…

"Because I don't like Doumeki…He is annoying." Watanuki replied sourly.

"Really? Wow…You guys seem like you get along so well…You guys do almost everything together…So it isn't because, oh I don't know, you like him or something like that…?"

"W-What? Heck, no! I don't like that big dumb loser!" Watanuki yelled.

This was strange…It was the first time he had literally heard Youo talk and these were the things hw wanted to talk about?

"Well~….Some of my friends wanted me to ask you what your relationship was with Doumeki-kun…"

"And THAT is what is crossing everyone's mind?" Watanuki shrieked

"Heh. Not everyone….Doumeki-kun doesn't think so…"

"That is probably why-"Watanuki cut himself off. That was probably why he seemed to be avoiding Watanuki…But it wasn't like it was true…Does he think it is?

"Thank you…I will be sure to stop those rumors…See you." Watanuki waved.

"See ya!"

Watanuki was standing outside the archery room…

'Why am I even here?' he asked himself. 'Because I know that Doumeki has been here every chance he got…Which probably means he doesn't want to come out just to eat…' Watanuki frowned. 'Well he should, it's the least he can do to at least come and get his food…' Watanuki sighed and shook his head. 'He does have a big meet coming up…It would not be too bad to TRY and be considerate to how he feels for once…Why am I arguing with myself-Agh! I am here I might as well just give it to him…'

Watanuki opened the door to see Doumeki standing with an arrow in his bow, ready to shoot…

He just stood there…staring…

"That is good…You do very swell in archery…" he heard a girl's voice say. " I wish I could join the team…"

"Why don't you?" Doumeki asked absently, still holding it up.

"My father thinks that a girl shouldn't hold a bow…"

"My grandfather taught me." Doumeki said still holding the bow.

"You are also a male, so it would seem…"

"So it would…" Doumeki said holding down his bow and frowning. It seemed he couldn't focus on her talking too…If he really cared.

"My father isn't right though…A woman has as much right holding a bow as they do holding a pan…" her voice lowered. "A lot a women have been archers…Haven't they?"

"I am sure they have…" Doumeki said slowly, distracted. He was actually interested in the conversation.

"Do you think you could talk to my father for me? Maybe if he heard it from the schools greatest archer, he will reconsider…?"

Doumeki shrugged, "If he came here…I am not accustom to going to other people's houses."

"Thank you, I have to get going! I have to go get something from my teacher! Good-bye!" she stood and ran toward the door. "Oh! D-Doumeki-sama! It seems you have other company, it seems that I do not have to worry about leaving you alone now."

"You do…" Doumeki said slowly.

"Oh?" she looked at Watanuki. "I see, I do."

"Wha-?" Watanuki looked from her to Doumeki and could not find the joke…or any hint on what they were talking about.

"I just came to give you your lunch…" Watanuki said frowning. "Himawari said she couldn't eat with me today, and …We thought- I didn't—"

"You thought I was absent today?" Doumeki asked taking the bag from Watanuki.

"Yeah…but, then I heard from Youo that…some people were saying that we were…" Watanuki mumbled the rest, turning his head away from Doumeki.

"…I can't hear you when you do that. What did they say?" Doumeki asked sitting now.

"…we're…interested in each other…" Watanuki said frowning.

"You interest me." Doumeki said slowly, thoughtfully chewing on his food.

"You are interested in me?" Watanuki asked, his face reddening.

"You are an entertaining spectacle… You are an interesting and fun to watch sight." His impassive face giving no impression of infatuation.

"Oh…Well, I am in no way interested in you, so if you could just spread that around…"Watanuki made a wiping circular motion.

"…I see no need…As time goes on they will become aware that we are not in any way together." Doumeki said slowly. "However, if you keep hanging out alone with me…people will get the opposite impression."

Watanuki frowned.

"If you keep asking me to cook out of season foods for you-"

"If you keep cooking them-"

"If you stop talking-"

"If you would just-"

Watanuki stomped to Doumeki's side, knelt down, and started shaking him by the collar.

"If you just stopped being you then everything, everywhere would just be fine!" Watanuki yelled.

"Ah!" Watanuki let go of Doumeki and stood.

Doumeki stood as well.

"Someone! Anyone! HELP!"

The classic damsel in distress cry.

They exchanged glances before running out onto the school grounds.

The girl Doumeki was talking to was being attacked by a spirit.

"AH!"

Doumeki's first action was lifting the bow that he had picked up by habit.

"You—Stop! What if you hit her?" Watanuki asked pulling down his arm.

"I have to do something!" Doumeki said lifting the bow.

He pulled back the bow string, arrow between his fingers and aimed.

He let go.

"Ah!" she fell as the spirit retreated.

Watanuki ran to her side.

"Hey! HEY!" he said leaning down next to her.

She slowly regained consciousness, "What? Where am I?"

She looked up at Watanuki and Doumeki…then at his bow and the arrow at her side…

"You saved me, but…how did you know that would work?" she asked her voice lowering as she spoke.

"You can see spirits?" Doumeki asked.

She nodded, "How did you…?"

"I can see spirits, too…Except…they are attracted to my blood…"Watanuki flushed.

"Oh…" she looked up at Doumeki, up out the sky, then fell back, eyes closed.

"She-!" Watanuki yelled catching her head before it hit the ground.

Doumeki picked her up and carried her to the archery room.

She slowly sat up… "What happened?"

"You passed out after you got attacked." Watanuki smiled. Then he sighed, "Himawari-chan wasn't able to be with us today~! How sad~! But I guess we can manage. Here~!" He handed her Himawari's unwanted bento.

"Ah, I can't-"

"You are weak from all the over-excitement! You must eat!" Watanuki said stubbornly.

"You are one to talk." Doumeki commented.

"We don't need this right now." Watanuki reminded.

"You guys are such good friends…" she said smiling up at them.

"Why does everyone say that!" Watanuki asked sadly. "I hate this guy."

"But he does not hate you." The girl was frowning, her dark brown hair and light colored eyes suddenly matched her mood. "Why do you hate him?"

"Why does everybody suddenly care?" he asked, crying to the ceiling then slumping to the ground. "For one….Just look at him…For two….You try hanging out with him on a daily bases."

"I have been here with him…He isn't as irritating as you say…." Her voice was quieter than before and her hands were holding onto her skirt.

She was wearing the school uniform, so she must go there, but that meant she was a living girl who actually talked to Watanuki, besides Himawari.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says…"Watanuki whined. "I guess if I try to see it your way for a while…." He sighed, and then smiled. "Hi, Doumeki-kun…" He turned to smile at Doumeki.

Doumeki frowned, "What's wrong with your face."

"AGH! I tried! You saw it! I have a witness, witness!" Watanuki screeched and flailed.

"Heheh, you are a funny one Watanuki-kun." She smiled.

"You know my name…What's yours?" Watanuki asked in disbelief.

"My…Oh, its Meyumi…" she blushed and smiled. "I never thought that the great Watanuki-sama would ask my name…"

"The great-? Where did you get that idea…That I am so great that is…" Watanuki asked.

"Well, Doumeki told me that's what you ask to be called…" she blushed. "Doumeki told me so much about you that I feel like I know you personally."

Watanuki turned to Doumeki…The big oaf really talked him that much…

"You are nice, both of you." Meyumi said smiling. "I loved spending time with you. I hope you that we can do this again, but next time let me NOT get attacked by a ghost…."

"I look forward to it." Watanuki said bowing. "I loved this too, today was…"

"Bye." Doumeki said nodding.

"Why can't you ever just be con-?" Watanuki frowned swatting at Doumeki.

"Just be quiet." Doumeki frowned and plugged his ears with his pinkies.

"It was nice, I'll see you later." She stood and left.

Watanuki turned back to Doumeki, and frowned , "When did you get the chance to talk like that?"

"…" Doumeki raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…you told her about me…why? When?" Watanuki asked.

Doumeki shrugged, "I told her about Kunogi as well, don't feel special."

"I was just asking, how did I come up?" Watanuki snapped.

"She asked me who I was ditching for lunch…" Doumeki said slowly. "I told her you and Kunogi, she asked me to describe you."

"So you are actually good at descriptions…So you spoke…a lot? Like no hmmmm? Or Hn?" Watanuki asked. "Why don't you talk around me, huh?"

"Because…you would yell at me." Doumeki said shrugging. "Like you normally do."

"If you said something nice and comforting for once and stop fiving off that superior aura, I wouldn't have to feel the need to yell at you 24/7!" Watanuki yelled angrily.'

"If you weren't so-…" Doumeki cut himself off short, trying to be nice. "I'll be nicer, if you be nicer. Deal?"

"…Fine…" Watanuki crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Let's go…We're already late for class…"

And Watanuki was right, he had gotten quite an ear full before he could leave the school…And being who he was, spirit attracting blood and all, he had no valid (and sane sounding) excuse…So he just apologized repeatedly and promised not to do it again.

Doumeki was just gapped at when he walked in late with no pass, and was still gapped at when he lingered behind to apologize and explained that he was sick…

"…" Meyumi stood outside the school next to Doumeki, as they waited for Watanuki. "If I go to your meet and bring my father, will you be up to it then?"

Doumeki nodded.

"Thank you…You know, you really are not as annoying as Watanuki-kun says…" she smiled at him. "Honestly, I think he is purposely exaggerating."

Doumeki frowned. Then raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, I think Watanuki-kun cares about you too…And from what I heard about his precious Himawari-chan, I think she believes that too." She smiled and turned. "Isn't that right Himawari Kunogi-chan?"

Himawari's eyes widened slightly and closed as she smiled, and nodded.

"Hey! Himawari-chan~! Megumi-chan~!" Watanuki sang as he came out the school. "Sorry if I made you wait."

"No, you didn't I just came to see you off before I head back in to…" Himawari frowned, guiltily.

"Thank you, Himawari-chan…I was hoping I could see you before I going to make something sweet for lunch tomorrow and I wanted to know what you guys thought I should make." Watanuki smiled. "Especially Megumi-chan, since I don't really know what you like…Or if you have any allergies."

Himawari frowned, "I would like…"

Watanuki smiled, "If you don't know let's hear from Megumi-chan and Doumeki-kun and see if you like what they want." He smiled.

Meyumi nodded. "I like some chocolate cake, sir! I heard that you cook great,sir, and I am a real chocolate fan, sir!" She said it like an obedient soldier.

"Hn." Doumeki agreed nodding.

Watanuki was too focused on Himawari to yell at him.

"Yeah, chocolate cake does sound good." Himawari said slowly.

"Ok, you guys got it. See you tomorrow Himawari-chan~!" Watanuki waved as he walked.

Himawari waved back until he was too far to see his face and she broke down into tears, "I can't keep this up, Watanuki-kun…It hurts to lie to you like this…" She took the alternate route home.

…

Meyumi smiled, "Himawari sure is cute, huh? I would be jealous, but I just can't find it in my heart."

Watanuki smiled, blushing. "Is that so? You are pretty."

Meyumi blushed, "No, I am not! I in no way attractive…I might as well be a seven year old boy."

Watanuki shook his head then, realizing her hidden meaning, his eyes involuntarily slid down to her shirt. He forced his sight back ahead of him. She was not as big as Himawari…but she was not flat, "That doesn't make you not pretty."

"It just makes me over-look-able." She said frowning.

"If I wasn't already head over heels for Himawari-chan I would date you. Things like that shouldn't matter." Watanuki shook his head.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter to most girls how big guys are why does our size matter to some guys?" she pouted sadly.

Watanuki blushed, "Well, now…Don't feel too put out by it. I am not considered very attractive either."

"Because you are small?" she asked, then blushed.

"No! Because people see me as a freak!"

"So you are big?" Doumeki asked.

"Can we just drop it?" Watanuki asked turning redder.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to ask, really! Doumeki-kun~! Why'd you help in this~?"

"Because it's a habit." Doumeki frowned. "Sorry."

"It's…okay." Watanuki said angrily.

"Bye."

The boys turned to Meyumi. "I go this way." She said gesturing to the left street with her head.

"Wait for me tomorrow, please. I want to walk to school with you."

"Okay." Watanuki smiled. Doumeki nodded.

Meyumi turned and started down the street, then stopped and turned, "Watanuki-kun~! I happen to think that you are very cute!" She turned her back on them again and ran away.

"She's so nice, huh? I hope she's okay, though…She made it sound kinda' sad…Like even her parents call her ugly." Watanuki reflected out loud.

"They don't…They just don't acknowledge her for who she is." Doumeki was suddenly speaking.

Watanuki turned. "Oh, maybe we should all do something…To get her mind off of home."

Doumeki shrugged. "Sure."

…

Watanuki was half asleep that night when he realized that Meyumi lives on the same street as Himawari does…

And that Youo told him about schoolmates thinking that he and Doumeki were romantically involved.

Also, Meyumi was a foreigner; he could just barely make out her words.

…

"Watanuki~!" Yuuko said that morning on the phone. "Come to the shop before you go to school, okay? Hurry." And with those words she hung up.

That was his first destination after preparing his and his friends lunch boxes.

…

"It was just because you wanted the box on the top shelf?" Watanuki shrugged in defeat as he grabbed the stool and began reaching for it.

The box toppled off the shelf and was juggled difficultly in his grip, the overbearing weight was suddenly too much and it crashed to the floor.

"I guess that it was a mistake calling you...I could have dropped it on the ground…"

"Yuuko-san~, you aren't helping…" He bent down and picked it up, the dust causing him to have a coughing fit. "H-here."

Yuuko took it effortlessly and frowned at the ill-handled box. "That wasn't too smart…You touched it with no clue of what it was…"

"Sorry for the haste Yuuko-san…I have to go!" Watanuki said returning to the doorway and slipping on his shoes. He grabbed his bags, waved and hastily exited through the door closing it behind him…

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to…You are the one who will be suffering." Yuuko said after he left. "Everything has a reason…So do things have consequences."

…

Watanuki met up with Doumeki and Meyumi, Himawari was nowhere in sight.

"Kunogi isn't here."

"..I can see that Doumeki…" Watanuki sighed. "I hope she is okay, I made her cake for her and everything."

"Yeah, she seemed really sad yesterday though…Does she do that often?" Meyumi asked.

"Well,…I guess she does… Only when she thinks she is hurting us somehow…"

Doumeki watched Watanuki thoughtfully, "Kunogi always thinks she's hurting Watanuki though."

Watanuki frowned as he turned to him. "Why do you call her that?"

"She doesn't mind…" Doumeki shrugged.

"Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun make such good friend. I hope I can make a positive addition." Megumi said sadly. If I am around long enough…

"Of course you will. We wouldn't see it any other way. And now, here are your bentos! Unless you want me to."

"I can take mine." Meyumi smiled.

"Can you hold mine?" Doumeki said staring at Watanuki's hand. "Like you always do."

Watanuki nodded.

…

"W-Watanuki-kun…" It was said so quietly Watanuki almost thought he was hearing things.

"Himawari-chan…What is it?" Watanuki turned to her so they were facing each other.

"I wanted to know if you could give me my lunch…I can't eat with you again."

Watanuki crossed his arms. "Why? You had a meeting yesterday…You shouldn't have that much work…"

"It isn't that…I just think that it's better that I keep my distance from now on…She…" Himawari stared over his shoulder and frowned.

Watanuki turned to see Megumi walking toward them, accompanied by Doumeki.

"Here…" He handed it to her without a fight. "Please…reconsider…With Doumeki around…"

"But before it was just you…Now it is her too. And it isn't only that. She has some powers of her own. Mh!" Himawari held a hand to her chest. "I have to go…" She turned and ran away.

"Watanuki-kun, Where is Himawari-chan going?" Meyumi asked, her bento clutched in her hands.

"S-she had some things to be done, that's all…We'll see her soon." Hopefully. Watanuki started walking to the staircase they normally ate lunch at.

"Himawari-chan doesn't like me much, does she?"

Watanuki turned to Meyumi…

Her hands were at her side, her face unreadable. "I am already a negative inclusion aren't I?"

"Meyumi-chan?"

"I-it isn't my fault! It just happens! It's a coincidence that this happens wherever I go!" She brought her hands to her face, bento box at her feet, forgotten. "It isn't me! I-!" Her words were cut short by a liquid sound. She was bleeding.

"Doumeki…" Watanuki turned to him, his words suddenly failing him.

The blood was pouring down her outer thigh.

"I-…" Her mouth opened and closed.

Doumeki walked over to her, checking for any cuts.

Her white shirt was suddenly turning red around her stomach.

Doumeki lifted her shirt, slowly…

There was a huge gash on her stomach.

"D-Doumeki?" Watanuki found his voice. "It is in her stomach…"

There was black goo splashing onto the floor in big oozing blobs. Something was moving around causing the goo to erupt.

"Where?"

Watanuki walked closer and pouted to the right side of the cut.

Doumeki reached out and grabbed it.

Watanuki almost throw up at the sight and the smell…but was relieved to know it was out of her…Her cut was slowly closing.

"Watanuki…Doumeki…" Meyumi's dark skin glowed as the light hit the blood on her…

"Don't talk." Doumeki picked her up, regardless of the blood.

"I'm fine…" she said trying to release herself from his grip.

Doumeki let her down…

"You just picked me up…How?" she asked.

"He is strong…He picks me up all the time." Watanuki said shrugging.

"But I weigh a lot more than you. Trust me." Meyumi said holding onto her skirt. "It happened again?"

She was looking at the going black mess on the ground. It was now dead; Doumeki had stepped on in and went completely unnoticed.

"This is the second time…Why do they try to kill me?"

Watanuki looked at the mass on the floor, it was one of the least harmful spirits out there, but it would do some damage if inside of you.

"Spirits do that often?" Doumeki asked.

"No, but…They do come after me a lot…They pester me because they know I can see them…" She frowned and shivered. "These ones keep going into me while I sleep, but my body keeps rejecting them…Literally, they tear me open just to do it. I noticed it only happens when I get over worked though…" She blushed.

Watanuki looked at the way the blood dripped down her leg and noticed she was wearing stockings…Unlike most of the girls at his school…

She frowned, "At least this time it was a smaller mess. I better go to get this cleaned up before I start dripping on the floor."

As she turned and left, Doumeki turned to Watanuki.

"Himawari said that she has powers…" Watanuki said.

Doumeki nodded. "I think so, too."

Watanuki frowned. I want to wait, was what his gaze said to Doumeki.

I will too, was what Doumeki's gaze said back.

I apologize!

You see this is my first fanfic and I wanted it to be original...It wasn't huh? Well. I also apologize because Meyumi is her name not Megumi...Megumi was it originally but Meyumi sounded alot cuter

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Re-occurring Torture Ch.2

Meyumi returned and waved at the boys.

"You guys are so sweet. A couple of gentlemen even." She said smiling.

"We didn't want to leave you…"

Watanuki turned and led them to their normal lunch spot.

Doumeki walking behind the both of them. Apparently the two ahead of him were both to be guarded.

"Doumeki-kun…" Watanuki said handing him his lunch…He felt empty without having to say Himawari's about now.

"So Watanuki-kun…Do you think that you could make me something with shrimp in it tomorrow. I like shrimp…Is it too much?" She asked.

"It isn't, I would enjoy making something you like…"He turned to Doumeki and smiled. "Any recommendations?"

"Nope."

That was a first. Well, he could always ask Yuuko, and then have to suffer making extra for her and Mokona.

His stomach suddenly started hurting, like someone just stabbed him and twisted to knife in his gut.

"Are you alright?" Meyumi asked.

"Y-yeah….N-n-never better, actually." He smiled nervously.

Doumeki was unconvinced. He lifted an eyebrow when Watanuki looked up at him, knowing Meyumi went back to her lunch.

"I am sorry…Truly." It was said by Meyumi who was hunched over her lunch and shaking. "I-Just-Ah-huh-huuuuuuuuuuuh~!" She started to cry. "I-Just-!" She felt something wrap around her shoulders. She looked up.

Watanuki was hugging her… "Don't feel that way...You haven't done anything wrong. Just stay with us…like this, okay? We want you to be here. It's not often that more than three people…and a thing…talk to me in one day…We wouldn't feel the same without you." Watanuki was rambling on.

"Watanuki-kun~! Why are you so nice? What have I done to make you be so nice to me?"

"…Huh?" Watanuki frowned.

"I must have done something…Did I save your life and not remember? Did I pay for your tuition?" She kept the line going. "Did I-?"

"You didn't do anything! I mean you graced me with your friendship!" Watanuki said pouting angrily. "I was just…happy that you guys are here…" He turned to Doumeki, and smiled.

"…oh…No one has ever said anything like that to me before…" Her cheeks flushed noticeably. "I am so…thankful? Grateful…"

"I…"Doumeki started but he stopped, then stared forward.

"Doumeki…?-kun? What is it?" Watanuki stammered.

"…Watanuki…" Meyumi was doing it too.

Like suddenly they saw some sort of threat, that he was oblivious to.

"…" Watanuki turned from them to the focus of their stares. "…shoot…"

There was a huge spirit, gooey and dripping…It wasn't exactly malicious but it was a good size. Black and grey blob like orbs floated in the transparent grey mass. Seven large eyes were lazily lopped onto its large bulbous head. On the inside of the mass behind the blobs, however, stood a human form. Meaning…this was no ordinary spirit and Doumeki would have an oh-so-intricate time exorcising it.

Watanuki scowled. His head whipped to Doumeki, who was frowning but already picking up his bow. Watanuki stood. "So?"

Doumeki stood, followed by Meyumi.

"Do you want to stay here?" Meyumi asked. "I'm sure I can take care of this."

Doumeki shook his head, Watanuki shook his as well.

"I know it is here because of me, I might as well help too…" Watanuki blushed slightly.

"AW! Watanuki-kun is so gracious! He really does deserve to be called The Great Watanuki-sama!" Meyumi said hugging him then turning to Doumeki, wearily. "Doumeki-kun…I would give you a hug. But you don't seem like the type…"

Doumeki nodded.

"I can do this though, I can I just know it!" she smiled up at the ceiling. She turned to the two boys and smiled. "Right? Do you believe in me?"

Watanuki nodded. "I sure do." Doumeki nodded, impassively.

"Yeah! I got faith…yeah,yeah…I got…"she sang, trailing off as she walked to the closest door. A devilish smile curved her lips before she opened up an out stretched hand. A sword appeared in it and she began swinging. "And they believe in me! Yeah." She stopped swinging and turned to them. "Right?"

Watanuki nodded nervously, Doumeki just stared at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, And they~ believe! In me~!" She swung two last times before she stopped and the spirit was gone. Her eyes were full of joy when she turned back to them. "I just ~ defeated! A monster! Yeah, Yah!" She jumped for joy.

Doumeki eyed her suspiciously. Watanuki caught it and elbowed him.

Meyumi was too busy dancing to notice.

There is something about her. Doumeki wanted to say.

She just saved our lives. Watanuki's stare read.

But how? Doumeki's eyebrow rose to challenge Watanuki.

"Funny faces! Funny faces!" Meyumi sang spinning around them.

"What?" Watanuki asked blushing.

"Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun were making faces. First Watanuki-kun was like idiot. Then Doumeki-kun was like you're an idiot. And then Watanuki-kun was like I hate you and then~ Doumeki-kun was like well I don't hate you and Watanuki asked what and blushed. But Doumeki-chan didn't REALLY have to say anything right? Because Watanuki-chan already knows how Doumeki-chan feels…And even what he is thinking." Meyumi said happily.

She suddenly reminded Watanuki of Maru and Moro. How they twined around him and sang in unison.

"…Watanuki?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Meyu-chan…I was thinking…" he smiled, "I was thinking that you remind me of two little girls I know."

"Little girls? Is it because I am little? Are you mocking me?" Meyumi asked waving her book bag. "Oh! You are going to get it!" She giggled even as she threatened him.

"Meyu-chan! Stop it, I didn't mean it?" Watanuki cried as he was pelted with her bag.

"Watanuki-kun! Did the bell ring?" she suddenly stopped and looked around.

"We would have heard it." Doumeki pointed out.

"I have to go! I'm sorry, but I do! See you!" Meyumi said waving and retreating. "Good-bye."

"Bye!" Watanuki waved.

Doumeki waved silently…then turned to Watanuki. "Do you have to go to work today?"

Watanuki turned to him, too tired to glare. "I have to work every day…Except on those rare days when Yuuko-san believes I'll need a day off." Watanuki shrugged. "I don't think she said anything like that yesterday though…"

"So you are expected to go?" Doumeki asked.

"Yeah." Watanuki replied.

"I will see you tomorrow then." Doumeki said.

"Huh, school hasn't ended yet!

Doumeki smirked and explained further, "I have archery today, so I can't walk you home…will you be safe?"

"I'll be fine; the shop isn't that far from here." Watanuki reassured.

Doumeki nodded.

…

Watanuki was ready to leave the shop when Yuuko said, "You don't have to come to work until you are feeling better…"

"Thank you, Yuuko-san." Watanuki frowned. How did she know that? Well, maybe a stomach ache isn't easily to hide, it could have been obvious…

He smiled.

Yuuko smiled too. "Rest."

He nodded before leaving.

….

His stomach ache only got worse as the night progressed and he found that nothing would help.

Soon the ache turned to full-blown pain. Like something was stabbing him. He tried to use the bathroom…awkwardly enough nothing happened.

His stomach was tightening and loosening and continuing that repeatedly.

"…Yuuko-san…What is happening to me?" he asked breathing slowly. Everything made him hurt, breathing made him hurt.

The telephone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes. Watanuki-kun has a problem?" Yuuko asked.

"I-I don't know what is wrong…but Yuuko-san, why won't it stop…" he whined.

"You need to rest, Watanuki-kun. Just relax and fall asleep." Yuuko insisted.

"As you say Yuuko-san…" he listened for the click before putting the phone back on the receiver.

Yuuko's concerned message rang in his ears as he lay in the bed…

Should he say good-bye to all of his friends? Just in case. Or should he just tell them that he loves them, and hope they won't ask him why he called other than to say that…

He sighed and picked up the phone…He realized then that he only had Himawari's number…

"Hello?" her lovely voice asked.

"Hello, Himawari-chan…" he said wearily.

"I just wanted you to know that I really, really care about you…" he said slowly, carefully choosing each word.

"Watanuki-kun…I care about you too…" Himawari said quietly.

"I am sorry that I was so neglectful toward you…You probably felt really bad, I wasn't trying to be…" Watanuki said sourly. "I am a big jerk Himawari-chan just say so."

Himawari laughed, "Watanuki-kun was just helping out a friend, and being really nice as always. Don't feel bad, I understand…"

"Could you pass that to Doumeki and Meyumi, too?" Watanuki asked. "I hate to impose…but I don't have their numbers…I hate to be a bother." Watanuki could feel his breath escaping him, even as he spoke but he didn't want to stop. "I wanted you all to know because I might not be at school tomorrow…"

Himawari gasped, "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened Himawari…I was just thinking that I feel tired and sick and decided I wouldn't go to school tomorrow and I wanted to let you guys know and I wanted to let you all know that it wasn't because I don't care, but because I am sick…Sorry about lunch, too." Watanuki was frowning now, talking to Himawari was irritating him.

She was so happy and it only made his depression worse…

"I see you, Himawari-chan." He breathed.

"Ok. I will see you, Watanuki-kun." She sighed.

The phone hit the receiver quietly after Himawari hung up.

He laid his head on his arms as he rotated to lay on his stomach, "Ow…" That just made it worse.

He rotated his body again and again, until he got so tired he couldn't move and his muscles ached.

He fell asleep after staring at the wall, the ceiling, then the wall again and repeated that repeatedly.

…..

Watanuki looked up at the clear night sky, his eye lingering on the moon for a minute, before turning to the figure next to him.

"How are you?" Haruka asked.

"I am fine…." Watanuki lied.

"You look pale, and you are holding your stomach. How far along are you?" Haruka asked, all traces of humor disappearing.

"Haruka-san!" Watanuki shouted, flushing. "I am male. I can't be pregnant."

Haruka's smile returned, "And here I thought I would have another grandchild and a great grandson…or daughter." Haruka shrugged, smile still in place.

"Ha—Haruka-san! Stop it, you are embarrassing me. I would never have Doumeki—Shizuka's child because he is an oaf and a fool and I am a male!" Watanuki yelled blushing deeper.

"Don't over-work yourself. You are tired, I want you to relax. Here." Haruka reached out and pulled Watanuki closer to lay his head on his shoulder.

"Doumeki and I came to an agreement to be nicer to each other." Watanuki sighed, relaxing slightly. "I guess it won't be too bad to hang around him. As long as I keep my side of the deal." Watanuki yawned and smiled. "He has become more tolerable… I guess."

Haruka smiled, then it faltered for half a second…Long enough for Watanuki to catch it and identify it.

Haruka felt uncomfortable, that was a first…

Watanuki awkwardly sat up and felt heaviness on his chest. Maybe he WAS dying?

"Good-night, Watanuki."

"Good-night, Haruka."

Watanuki sat up slowly, he woke up slowly afterward…The sleepiness was making him all foggy brained.

"Time for school, I am feeling a lot better now…ow,ow…..What is THIS?" Watanuki screeched looking at himself in the mirror.

There were two small lumps in his shirt…He was sure these things were the weight that was causing him to have a hard time breathing, but he wasn't sure. Until he touched them, "AH!AHG!"

He looked down at his pants…too afraid to check if something important to his male life was missing…

He put his hands between his legs and, "AHG!" He wasn't a boy anymore!

Panicked, he called Yuuko.

"Come to the shop, Watanuki, we'll talk here," she hung up.

Reluctantly, Watanuki pulled on a t-shirt and his school pants. He looked at himself in the mirror… It did not look normal. He was staring at himself hard, trying to see anything that would cause him to look different. It all looked different. He felt uncomfortable.

He pulled on a sweatshirt and headed out to Yuuko's.

He was half way there when he heard something growling behind him. He turned and watched in horror as a giant malicious spirit loomed over him…her.

He turned back to the path at hand and started running.

He was almost there; he was close enough to see the gates. Then everything slid out of view, all he could see was the sky and the giant black spirit. And almost as soon as it attacked him, at was gone. It just vanished…

Yuuko stood at his hands, "We better get you inside before Doumeki-kun comes."

Watanuki nodded and followed her into the shop. He started his chores as soon as he entered and slid his shoes off his feet. He was done with breakfast when Yuuko pulled him out the kitchen and into the living room.

Yuuko sat down on her couch and Watanuki, who knew better than to argue, sat on the floor.

"Why? What happened to me?" he asked once he got the nerve.

"The box. The dust. Secrets." Yuuko said cryptically.

Then Watanuki's mind suddenly pulled him to the box he got off the shelf for Yuuko, and the dust that had overtaken his respiratory system for a few minutes, and the too late warning that she gave.

"Yuuko-san, that box did that to me?"

"That box has many types of magic in it and you touched it…" Yuuko explained.

"So what do I do?" Watanuki asked.

"I already told you."

Watanuki raised a thin eyebrow.

"A reminder and helpful hints?" Yuuko asked.

Watanuki nodded.

Yuuko sighed, "Just tell how you feel and make them understand, if they do not you will stay that way, forever."

Watanuki gulped. "So I have to confess?"

"Yes…I guess, if that is how you feel."

"And they don't have to feel the same way?" Watanuki asked, blushing.

Yuuko shook her head. "No, but they do have to understand. If you confess and then they don't understand, then you are stuck this way."

"But if I go to school this way Doumeki, Meyumi-chan and Himawari-chan will all think I am weird and laugh at me!" Watanuki cried.  
"Then don't go as who you are…I have some things to give you…" Yuuko stood, "Go as who you were."

Watanuki nodded.

Yuuko exited and then can back with a pair of gloves…Black, fingerless gloves.

"These will help you look the same as before…they are not against the dress code because they have no fingers." Yuuko gave them to Watanuki.

"Thank you, Yuuko-san…" Watanuki bowed. "See you later."

He ran home, dressed and made four quick lunches, with rice balls and sausages. He made a mental note that he would apologize repeatedly for forgetting the lunches that he promised …and the cake.

When he passed by Doumeki's temple he was tackled.

"AH! Help!" Watanuki screamed. "Doumeki! Someone!"

"Watanuki-chan~, it me Meyumi!"

He was yanked back to his feet by a force so strong that his feet weren't touching the ground for a good ten seconds, or more.

"Himawari called me last night and said that you weren't coming today, and that you care about us." Doumeki was standing at his side, arms crossed over his chest.

"Y-yeah?" Watanuki blushed, not really knowing what to say. "I had a dream that I was dying and I figured that I should tell you guys how much I care whenever I get the chance…Yeah~, I got to go~! I have to talk to Himawari-chan…~!" He ran away.

He was standing on her street now, waiting…

"Watanuki-kun?" he heard her voice, just after his eyes wandered to his feet.

"Himawari-chan, I have to talk to you about something." He said quickly.

"Ok."

"And please don't interrupt me; it will only make it harder. I just need to tell you so you know, and I don't want to hide it anymore. I need you to know…To be open minded, and to understand." Watanuki was rambling.

"Yes, I understand, tell me." She looked worried.

"Himawari-chan, you mean a lot to me and I know that you probably won't feel the same way but Himawari-chan, I love you and I want to get married when we grow up. That kind of love! I love you like that! Not like any sort of sibling, but like I want you and I to go out. You don't have to tell me, I know you don't like me back, but do you understand?" He was talking so fast that he hadn't heard a word he said but hoped it came out right.

Himawari nodded.

"Ok, then. I have to go. It was nice seeing you, Himawari-chan! I'll see you at lunch!" he ran away, leaving Himawari to think.

…

It took him until lunch to realize just how awkward it would be…

Himawari was standing outside his classroom as he exited, "Watanuki-kun, I have to help my teacher now, so I wanted to know if you could forgive me…And about earlier, what you said, I love you, too, Watanuki-kun, but you were right. I don't love you in that way. I didn't want to leave you like that and I wanted you to know that we are still friends like before and that…I hope to see you every day." She smiled and leaned forward kissing him on the cheek.

Watanuki robotically handed her her lunch.

"Ok, I understand." Watanuki said slowly.

Himawari took her lunch and walked away.

Watanuki headed to the staircase they eat lunch at.

…..

Here. He gave Doumeki a wary look when he wouldn't take it.

Doumeki blinked when he shoved the box into his arms.

Meyumi giggled, "You guys are so cute."

Watanuki turned and pointed at Meyumi, "No he is not! And neither am I!"

Meyumi looked at Watanuki's hand. "Ooh~! Nice gloves."

Watanuki hid them behind his back. "Well, yeah…Yuuko said that too…They really aren't against the dress code either."

Doumeki raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing them?"

Watanuki blushed and frowned and started mumbling and sputtering, "I-You guys- Yuuko! I was just-! It was- -! I saw it on TV and thought it was cool!" Watanuki really didn't like that lie, it was the stupidest, most obvious lie he had ever came up with.

"I wanted those, too." Meyumi smiled. "Where I used to live, those were much liked. Almost everyone wore them."

"I don't believe him." Doumeki stated.

Meyumi turned to him, "Doumeki-kun? Why don't you believe him?"

"He doesn't own a TV." Doumeki said. "And he is far too busy to sit down and watch public TV; his boss does not even own a TV."

Watanuki shuddered. "Whatever…If you must know…Yuuko said she would up my pay if I wore them." It was a bit disturbing the Doumeki knew all that, but, let's face it; Doumeki had spent more days with Watanuki than he could count.

Watanuki sighed, "You know it is much less embarrassing if you would not point it out." Watanuki frowned. One thing he hated about Doumeki was that he was always so worried or so…paranoid.

"Well, Doumeki-chan was just being a detective and using what he knows….How do you know all that Doumeki-kun?" Meyumi asked. Watanuki noticed just then that she kept faltering on the honorifics.

"You called Doumeki and I –chan several times, have you noticed?" Watanuki asked before Doumeki could answer.

"Oh, yes. I heard that it was normal for Japanese girls to call their friends –chan no matter their genders." Meyumi smiled. "I thought that was why you hadn't said anything.

"Oh, well, my only female friend was Himawari-chan and she never did that…I guess it's is okay…I never heard other girls do it, though…" Watanuki smiled.

Meyumi nodded and began eating again.

Silence overtook them, the silence was greatly awkward and unwanted.

"The how I can't recall…but I'm staring at what once was the wall, separating east and west, but now they meet amidst in broad daylight…So this is where you are and this is where I am, somewhere between unsure and a hundred…"

Watanuki turned to Meyumi as the words spilled from her mouth, "And who's to say it's wrong, and who's to say that it's not right, where we should be from now on… So this is where you are and this is where I've been and this is where I've been, somewhere between unsure and a hundred."

Meyumi stopped singing and frowned, "I really wish that song would apply to me…It would make me feel so complete…"

Watanuki dropped his chopsticks from a shock of pain fly through his stomach.

Doumeki noticed it, but Meyumi had not.

"What is it?" Doumeki asked.

"N-nothing…" Watanuki said standing. "I just need to take a quick walk, I'll be right back."

Doumeki nodded. Meyumi looked up at Watanuki and looked away, "…nuki…"

Watanuki walked away, leaving her alone with Doumeki for the first time since she met Watanuki.

"Doumeki, something is really wrong with him, you know." Meyumi stood and stretched. "You better talk to him and see what it is; it could be something dangerous…"

Doumeki nodded, but otherwise ignored her.

She sat and continued eating. "From what you told me he has an exceptional memory, but he forgot to make us that cake."

"I won't mention it, if you don't." Doumeki nodded. The frown that crossed his face some time ago was now deeper. "He is probably just tired."

"Or he has the runs…" Meyumi asked.

Doumeki turned to Meyumi. She was just about the same size as him and was a darker shade than him. She had slightly smaller feet and had short dark hair. She frowned as he looked at her. "Sorry, I guess you think I made your life harder than it needs to be."

Doumeki shook his head.

Meyumi smiled, "I am glad to know that. It is lovely to know that the great Doumeki-sama loves, or just likes, my presence."

"Are you so upset?" Doumeki asked.

She nodded, "Because we both know that he is lying to us. It is… a deafening silence."

…

Watanuki had taken to being a girl rather easily, he was now used to sitting on the toilet rather than standing over it.

What he wasn't used to, however, was the pain shooting through his stomach that was causing him to double over. His heart was pounding as he thought that he was transforming further…, but how much more transformation did he have to undergo?

"Agh! I am going to kill someone if this pain does not go away." Watanuki hissed angrily. "Why does this always happen to me?"

He flushed to toilet by habit, even though he did nothing. He exited the stall and washed his hands. Darn it, he thought looking at himself in the mirror, he was not going to wear his gloves while in the bathroom, so now he was staring at himself, herself rather, and wearing a disgusted face: hoping that nobody came in.

He dried his hands, put on his gloves, and started to pull the door open when it was abruptly pushed open on the other side, smacking Watanuki in the face and causing him to fall to the floor, half in tears.

"Ow!" Watanuki said as his hands wandered to his battered nose. It was bleeding.

"Idiot."

Watanuki looked up at Doumeki, who stood over him.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Watanuki puffed up at that comment.

"You are infuriating! I can't even go to the bathroom without you worrying? For goodness, gracious..." An awkward silence filled the void between them that Meyumi would have filled by now. He pushed passed Doumeki and ran down the hall back to Meyumi.

She looked up at him upon his hasty arrival. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He sat next to her once again.

"Doumeki cares, you know…Even if he doesn't seem like it." Meyumi said suddenly. "He told me about that eye…I asked him if it was a contact lens and he said it was half of his."

"Yeah?" Doumeki must care.

"He also told me that you are prone to accidents…Not in those exact words, and he said that you fell out the window. He said that you were close to death, that you were bleeding a lot. So are you deciding?"

Meyumi stared at Watanuki, awaiting the answer that she knew she would not get.

Or thought….

"I'm going to…think it over a while, like last time." He said slowly.

Like last time…..


	3. Chapter 3

I was just typing awa and this came out. Hope you like it!

Thank you James Birdsong and ShadowTheHedgehog 92 for reviewing. It is greatly appreciated.

On with the show!

The Reoccurring Torture Ch.3

He had made his way to the shop that afternoon, half in a daze from lunch.

After Doumeki had come back from using the bathroom, Meyumi had fell silent, a satisfied smirk on her face…Unfortunately for Watanuki, he had not been able to remember what he said.

So he just sighed and went along with lunch, trying to make everything go back to normal…It worked for the most part, until Doumeki told him what he wanted for lunch…Watanuki faltered in his rant then fell completely silent, causing Doumeki to raise an eyebrow and Meyumi to ask him if he was alright.

Truth was, his stomach was bothering him and he couldn't yell and flail like he wanted to. His stomach was hurting that badly, like someone was kicking him in it when he tried to move, or like there was a drill driving into his stomach…

Meyumi told him that she thought he should have gone home early…He figured she was right, but he couldn't miss more school than necessary…

So when Doumeki walked him to the shop, he did not talk, he just walked in silence…

"Are you sick?"

Watanuki looked up at him.

"N-no…I'm just tired. Don't think too much of it…Not until I'm puking my lunch up or bleeding out."

Doumeki gave him a sidelong glance before turning his vision back to the road. Yeah, right.

Watanuki nodded his thanks to Doumeki before going to the gates.

"I—I forgot to make the cake, huh? Why didn't you guys remind me?" he asked.

Doumeki shook his head, "You normally don't need reminding. Anyway, you are the one who hasn't been looking too well. We might as well just forget it because you look like a wreck." Doumeki pointed out.

Watanuki sighed and breathed, "I know. See ya tomorrow."

"I want sushi tomorrow."

"You want to be quiet."

"Bye."

Watanuki turned to Doumeki and glared at him. "Say 'see you', not 'bye', because I will see you tomorrow."

Doumeki nodded, "See you tomorrow."

Watanuki turned his back on Doumeki and headed into the shop.

Yuuko was standing at the door waiting for her, "How is my little soldier boy?"

"Soldier boy? I am sure he is fine…" Watanuki shrugged.

Yuuko turned her back and walked to the couch where she laid down like the lazy bum Watanuki had written her off as.

"How was school?" Yuuko asked.

"It was…okay, it could have been better." Watanuki sighed and began his work.

"You still don't feel good do you?" Yuuko asked. Why does she even ask? Everyone knows that she knows everything!

"I…I feel be—tter…." Watanuki's sentence was cut and repaired by the sudden sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Go home, I'll call Doumeki."

Watanuki flushed and began waving his arms, "No, no! If you call Doumeki he will be convinced that there is something wrong."

"But if April fool is sick, then he should go home." Mokona said sadly.

"Watanuki should go home! Go home!" Moro and Maru cried in unison.

"Yes, Doumeki? Watanuki needs you to walk him home. He is getting off early is all. Yes, I would not want my little soldier boy to get eaten. Yes, I will." She hung up the phone and gave Watanuki an evil smirk. "It wasn't that bad, see?"

Watanuki frowned and went to the door. He pulled on his shoes, spouting angrily at Yuuko, "I hate it when you say things like that, because you know that I know it is…" He grabbed his bag and walked to the door. "I guess I will see you tomorrow, Yuuko-san?"

"I'm not thinking that we will…" Yuuko's eyes flashed to his hands then back to his face. "I have something to do, so you are free all week…You can come if you want…to make sure the girls are okay…I will need Mokona, however…"

Watanuki nodded, "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as you leave out that door."

"Oh, see you later, Yuuko-san." He walked out the door and closed it behind him. "Ah, right, hey Doumeki."

"Ah." Doumeki nodded.

"Uh, what—I mean, I will make that cake tomorrow. Okay?" Watanuki asked. Then his stomach felt like it was twisting, causing his hand to move to his chest, causing him to realize…He was a she again.

He forgot the gloves at the shop.

"I have to go back in a sec; can you wait like two minutes?" Watanuki asked.

Doumeki nodded and ran back into the house.

Once he entered and unceremoniously kicked of his shoes, Watanuki flew in a wild rampage trying to find the gloves, he gave up once they were nowhere to be seen.

"This can't be!" Watanuki ran to find the twins. "M-Maru, Moro! Where are you?"

"Watanuki?" "Watanuki?" The girls sang, dancing toward him, then spinning around him once they got to him. "Is Watanuki hurt?" "Is Watanuki in danger?"

Watanuki shook his head, "Have you seen those gloves that I have been wearing anywhere?"

"The mistress took them." "Took them, took them!"

Why? She knew he would need them! "Any particular reason?" Watanuki asked trying not to sound impatient or angry with the girls.

"Mokona ate them." "And he wouldn't spit them out"

"So the mistress had to take them too!" They sang together, still spinning around him.

"Well, do you guys have something that could help me out?" Watanuki asked.

"The mistress should have something." "Should have something, should have something." The girls ran away, signally him to wait.

Once they returned, they were carrying a giant box.

"Try these." "They mistress would say to."

"I don't have time for that! Gah, can you invite Doumeki-kun in?" Watanuki asked pointing to the door.

The girls nodded and went to the door, pulling on their shoes.

Watanuki looked down at the box… It seemed innocent.

He picked it up and headed for the guest room.

"Ah, this thing is a lot heavier than it looks." Watanuki complained as he sat it down and shut the door behind him. "Let's see."

He opened the box and inside were girl's clothing.

"Moro! Maru! What is the meaning of this?" he yelled before he could stop himself.

"We are sorry." "The mistress said to."

"What's wrong?" he heard Doumeki ask the girls.

"We made Watanuki upset." "We tried to help him with his problem."

"What problem?" Doumeki questioned further.

Watanuki opened the door and covered the twin's mouths before they could speak. "I have a great idea. Maybe you should entertain Doumeki-kun with something….."

"Okay!" "Entertain, okay!" They ran down the hall. "Doumeki-kun~!"

After giving Watanuki a curios glance, he walked down the hall after the girls.

Watanuki turned to the room and stared at the box that Doumeki could probably just barely make out.

He sighed and gave into to Yuuko's obvious trick..., getting dressed in some of the female clothing…

First was a very Yuuko-san-like pink kimono, it was short, though, to Watanuki's discomfort. So when he tried to pull it down and it wouldn't budge he decided to put on a pair of tight black pants that looked the least girlish out of the bottoms…

He frowned as he looked up at the mirror…It did do a lot to hide the things that he wanted to hide, but he looked weird….

The worst part to the whole ordeal was when he tried to remove the clothes…It was like they were glued to his body…

Frantically, he began pulling at the clothes as if they were trying to eat him, which they could have been for all he knew, and screamed when the attempts we hurting him.

"Watanuki-kun?" Ew. That was definitely Doumeki and he put –kun at the end of Watanuki's name.

"Ew…" Watanuki muttered in a whisper. This had to be the consequence for his vow, pact or whatever with Doumeki…

"Watanuki-k-"Doumeki started again.

"Yeah, yeah….I heard you, sorry…What is it?" Watanuki stammered. The way Doumeki said his name was unsettling.

"Are you alright?"

Watanuki stared at the door unable to answer, was he alright?

"Oi…"

"M-my name is not oi, y—Doumeki-kun…" Watanuki managed to speak, not choke.

"Are you okay?"

Watanuki froze again at the question…The amount of feeling he put in that one question was over-whelming…

"Y-yeah, I am…." Fine, was supposed to come next, but it got lost in his mouth…

"Can I come in?"

"N-No, you shouldn't, not yet…I mean..." He looked around for something anything…

There was a folded piece of paper in the box.

Just relax.

Written as plainly as Yuuko could write and as plain as it was, Watanuki wondering when it got there and when it was written, the ink was still wet.

He breathed in and out and tried again, the clothes slid off without a struggle this time.

Well, that is good, now I have one less of a problem…But, maybe I should wear the shirt just in case Doumeki or someone touches me. Last thing I want is for them to touch something that is not supposed to be there.

He wrapped the kimono top tighter and tied it closed before pulling his uniform shirt on. The tights were replaced with his uniform pants…He stared at himself in the mirror. Well at least I look somewhat normal…

Watanuki opened the door, forgetting the presence that lurked outside of it, walking right into Doumeki.

"Oh, D-Doumeki-kun, I forgot you were there, sorry." Watanuki said backing away from Doumeki before walking around him to leave. He realized his mistake once Doumeki grabbed his wrist.

"Are you alright?"

Watanuki turned to release the grip on his hand, "Will you stop, I am fine."

Doumeki's grip tightened before he let go, letting Watanuki's hand fall to his side.

Watanuki turned back around and sauntered to the door.

Doumeki followed closely behind.

"Stop walking so close, please…" Watanuki hissed, when Doumeki didn't back off he turned, "I would like some space!"

Doumeki stared down at him and frowned, "Why are you yelling at me?"

"I am yelling at you, because you won't back off." Watanuki

"Well, if you happen to faint…" Doumeki trailed off.

"Are you really that dense? I am fine! Leave me be, give me some space! I am not going to disappear if you just back up a few inches." Watanuki explained, flushing.

Watanuki did not just say that. He had not heard himself just say that. He turned and ran to the door, "Come on, Doumeki-kun." He said sliding on his shoes and exiting.

"Oi, Watanuki-", Doumeki called as Watanuki gained speed clearly trying to create more distance between them.

"I want to get home so I can take a shower before bed…" Watanuki called over his shoulder.

Doumeki almost imagined Watanuki in the shower, but shook it out of his mind. Where did that come from?

Watanuki turned and looked at Doumeki, "What do you want for dinner?"

Doumeki thought he heard him wrong, "What?"

"I said what do you want for dinner?" Watanuki said, angrily.

"Whatever you make…"Doumeki said slowly.

Watanuki looked up at him, surprised. "Oh, okay." He blushed as he turned back in the direction to his apartment.

"Are you sure?"

The question caused Watanuki to stop in his tracks. "What?"

"If you aren't then you should talk to the witch…Or a doctor…"

Watanuki laughed, "Really? You are still on that? I am fine…Really…" He started walking as soon as he felt Doumeki at his side. "You can stay over for a while if you want…" Watanuki's blush deepened. What am I doing? Why am I being so nice to him?

"Okay…"

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Watanuki kicked off his shoes at the door and gestured for Doumeki to sit where his bed normally went.

It was completely dark out now, meaning Doumeki would have to walk home alone…

"You…" He didn't want to say to spend the night…but, "You aren't afraid of the dark right?"

"No," Doumeki shrugged staring out the window.

"Can you make it home?" Watanuki asked in the doorway of the kitchen .

Doumeki just stared at him.

"If you can't then you can stay the night…If you want…I don't want my spirit repel-er to get hurt on his way to rest." Watanuki said adding the last part as to not seem…too caring.

"Can I stay?"

Watanuki huffed, "Yeah."

Doumeki leaned against the wall. "Thanks."

After dinner, which was spent in an awkward silence, Watanuki washed dishes and thought of what to make for lunch… "Doumeki…"

"Hn."

"What would you like for lunch tomorrow?"

"Hn."

Watanuki angrily frowned and put the last dish away; "If you want lunch tomorrow then-" Watanuki paused and went into the room to find Doumeki sleeping on the floor.

Watanuki's heart skipped a beat.

He frowned and went to take a shower.

He was frowning the whole time and found that he kept thinking about Doumeki…Doumeki was in his house…He was so disturbed that he had to get out the shower.

He frustrated dried himself off, blushing as he looked down at the parts of his body that were not his.

Once he was dressed, he walked in the room that Doumeki laid in and frowned again.

"Doumeki…" Watanuki knelt to his side and whispered, he had no clue how Doumeki would be when he woke up…

"Hn," His voice was almost unheard.

"You have to get up so I can put the futon down." Watanuki said slowly, "Can you get up?"

"…yeah…" Doumeki said slowly before getting up. He stood and waited.

Watanuki put down the futon and awkwardly stood over it, as if expecting it to bite him. This is going to sound and look so strange… "You don't have anything against sharing do you? I only have one…" He blushed as the words left his mouth.

Doumeki shook his head and looked around.

"The bathroom is that way." Watanuki said pointing to the kitchen, "And turn left."

Doumeki nodded and walked away.

So Doumeki did not mind sharing…Watanuki sighed, he was hoping he would say yes so he would have an excuse to sleep on the floor ten feet away from Doumeki.

Watanuki walked to the wall opposite the one the futon sat at the base of and sat down, he slowly lay down and waited for Doumeki to come back…

Doumeki came back in to find Watanuki on the floor sleeping and frowned.

He picked Watanuki up and put him on the futon, placing himself beside him and covered Watanuki with the most blankets.

Tonight was going to be awkward.

…..

Watanuki woke up to the sun hitting the off white wall across from him…

He sat up slowly and looked around…The house was still intact, not that he ever expected it not to be, with the wards Yuuko gave him…

A soft moan beside him reminded Watanuki he had company.

Doumeki was lying next to him, face exposed to the light too, now that Watanuki moved.

Watanuki stood and got ready for school, once dressed he poked Doumeki.

"Doumeki-kun?"

"Hn." Doumeki said rolling over and pressing his face in the futon.

"It is time to get up." Watanuki poked Doumeki. "If you go get ready, I can take your uniform and washing it a bit…"

Doumeki slowly sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt…

"You aren't in the bathroom yet." Watanuki said pulling Doumeki's hand away from the easy giving buttons.

Doumeki looked at Watanuki, yawned and pulled his hands back to unbutton the rest of the shirt. He stood then headed to the bathroom, gesturing to Watanuki to follow.

Doumeki opened the door and handed Watanuki his clothes, almost closing Watanuki's hand in the door when he tried to hand Doumeki a facecloth.

Watanuki put Doumeki's clothes in the laundry and was only partially disturbed when he saw that Doumeki's underwear was in the laundry too…

Now there had been a naked Doumeki in his house…He almost imagined Doumeki standing in his bathroom…completely naked. Watanuki almost dropped Doumeki's clothes on the ground from that thought. He did not think that.

He gave Doumeki back his clothes, not even commenting like Doumeki probably expected him to.

Doumeki took the clothes back and closed the door, and Watanuki ran for the kitchen remembering he hadn't started lunch.

Sushi and The cake…He had forgotten the cake, again….

Doumeki was standing behind him when he turned around. "Dome-Waugh!"

Doumeki smirked slightly and looked at the lunch boxes.

"Sushi…" Watanuki answered the question his eyes were asking. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah," Doumeki's voice had that emotion in it again. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You fell asleep really easily last night…" Doumeki reminded. "On the floor."

"YOU moved me…Yeah, after I asked you I decided I wouldn't sleep on the futon with you…"

"So you were going to sleep on the cold floor?" Doumeki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"You were going to let me sleep in your futon?"

"Yes."

Doumeki smirked and said, "Why?"

"B-because it would have been weird…" Watanuki stammered.

"But you didn't even mind it once you woke up." Doumeki pointed out.

"Whatever, who said, I could have." Watanuki said frowning.

Doumeki shrugged. "We slept together."

"W-what? Don't say that out loud!" Watanuki said backing up.

"Why?"

"Because it would sound different than what you mean." Watanuki said trying to back up further as Doumeki moved closer. He was stopped by the counter.

"Ah," Doumeki breathed, his voice sounded ten times more intimidating.

"Doumeki-k-kun, what are you doing. We are going to be late to school if you don't-" Watanuki took a deep breath before he could finish. Doumeki was getting too close. "D-Don't, Doumeki-kun. You are in my personal space."

"Why do you hate me?"

Watanuki had turned his face away from Doumeki's but now turned it to look him full in the face. "What?"

Doumeki backed away slowly, "Let's go, Watanuki."

"…okay…" Watanuki said grabbing the boxes and catching up with him.

…..

Meyumi was standing at their usual waiting spot.

"There you two are! I thought something happened." Meyumi smiled. "Glad to see you are both healthy and all your limbs are connected." She pulled at her uniform skirt and frowned. "I was thinking that I…"

"Meyu-chan. Were you going to tell me about the cake? You and Doumeki-kun allowed me to forget twice and them he let me forget yesterday. What am I supposed to do with you both?" Watanuki smiled at her.

"Sorry, Watanuki-chan. I was just so worried about you and so was Doumeki-chan and we will remind you today, we don't want you to forget another day." Meyumi smiled. "Oh, Watanuki-chan, a woman stopped by and told me to give these to you, she said that she took them by accident and wanted to give them back before she went out of town, but she couldn't find you at home…or Doumeki-chan….Hmmm…Doumeki-chan, why were you at Watanuki-chan's house?"

"Because Watanuki-kun needed help getting home. And he offered for me to stay the night because he didn't want me to walk home in the dark." Doumeki shrugged.

Meyumi's smile brightened. "Oh, I hope you to get to do that more often. You look wonderful today, Watanuki-chan."

"Oh…Thank you." Watanuki blushed. "I am sure it had nothing to do with Doumeki though."

He was lying and he knew it. Doumeki's presence alone had helped him to sleep faster, and Doumeki being so close insured a good night sleep. He just wasn't good at accepting that Doumeki's presence made his life a whole lot easier. He wasn't good at much but cooking and cleaning.

Doumeki frowned when he noticed Watanuki was lost in thought.

"Oi."

And the worst part was that he knew Doumeki's company was the most wanted in his heart, he just couldn't admit it to himself.

"Watanuki-chan."

And he didn't even regret asking Doumeki to stay over. He just regretting that he hadn't got a chance to relish their close proximity…The thought made him blush.

"Watanuki-kun?"

Doumeki rolled his eyes as Watanuki looked up.

Either third time is the charm or Watanuki was pulled out of his thoughts by Himawari's voice.

"Himawari-chan…" Watanuki blinked and looked around. "When did you get here?"

"She was here for a while…We were calling you too, Watanuki-chan…"

Watanuki looked over at Meyumi, " I apologize, I was…" Watanuki stopped short and took in a deep breath, "Himawari-chan~! Here, but I must say I do want you to eat with us today." Watanuki's innocence was over-whelming and Doumeki found himself nodding in agreement.

"I would love to, I just can't I have to go home for lunch, you see, to take care of my mother…She is sick." Himawari smiled. "I can walk with you to school though."

Watanuki nodded and found he was not having as much fun as he used to with Himawari-chan.

"Are you alright, Watanuki-kun?" Himawari-chan's voice was quiet.

"Can I be completely honest?" Watanuki asked.

Himawari nodded.

"Well, I am not…I just have a slight head ache and I have been complete-"he broke off and turned to see Meyumi and Doumeki deep in a conversation "-completely lost in thought."

"Why, did something happen?" Himawari was smiling. "Did Watanuki find a lover?"

"N-no…I mean…" He blushed. He knew that Himawari was not his crush, because he told her and she understood, but he had not turned back. It was still weird; he had a crush on her at some point though, hadn't he?

"You can tell me…"Himawari was talking and acting normal.

"Well, it isn't like that…It's just a crush…I think…" he blushed deeper. "I think."

They were whispering and could hear Doumeki and Meyumi still talking.

"This person just makes me uncomfortable…And I have known them for a while but I…" he blushed deeper. "You know them, but I would have never have thought that we would have become so close…I let them stay over and…I can't them off my mind."

"Is this person here?" Himawari whispered.

Watanuki nodded vigorously.

"Oh, so it IS-" Himawari smiled. "Stayed over. Watanuki it is…" She smiled wider. "I knew it, Watanuki. Oh, I am so happy for you."

"Doumeki-kun? Are you alright?"

It pulled Watanuki away from Himawari.

Doumeki was standing there…Like normal and Meyumi was staring at Watanuki, grinning.

"I told you he would look, because he is so caring." Meyumi said dancing around Doumeki. "Doumeki cares too, even if he doesn't act like it."

Watanuki flushed, "Ah, so Himawari-chan you said your mother was sick? Can you tell her that I hope she gets well soon…I would like you to tell her that."

Himawari nodded, she was sure this was just a change in topic but she was 100 percent sure that he cared truly about her mother's health.

"That is amazing. I saw that show, too. It was on on….Saturday, am I correct?" Meyumi was keeping the conversation flowing even as Doumeki hardly spoke.

Watanuki found that he was staring at Doumeki, now…And to top it off, Doumeki was staring back.

Watanuki turned back to Himawari.

"You are enjoying this a little too much, Himawari-chan." Watanuki commented.

"Am I not supposed to be? You boys are just so clo-" Himawari was cut off by being on the receiving end of his death glare for the first time. "But Watanuki, you cannot stay in denial…You have to accept it at some point…"

And sadly enough, Himawari had a point… Watanuki knew he would have to come to terms with himself and the last thing he wanted was for it to take, too long…

"Watanuki-kun~! Are you listening to me?" Meyumi asked. "Watanuki-chan~!"

Watanuki turned to look at Meyumi, "…?"

"Watanuki-kun~! I was talking to you, you Meany."

"Sorry, what is it?"

Meyumi smirked. "Too late. I will have to tell you at lunch, but I don't want anyone to hear. It is kind of personal."

"So why are you telling me?" Watanuki was blushing.

"Because I need to ask you for advice."

I hope you enjoyed, I would love if you reviewed and continued reading and thank you for even starting.

Love you all, hope you can wait for ch.4 which I am working on.

P.s I have no clue where this is really going, suggestions would be nice O/O

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Youo and Meyumi, CLAMP owns xxxHolic and the characters in that show/ Manga, too bad huh?

The re-occurring torture Ch.4

Watanuki was still questioning Meyumi's wanting of advice.

Why did Meyumi want advice from him? What for, was what he wanted to know? And it being personal only made him more uncomfortable…

Doumeki waited for him outside of his classroom after the lunch bell rang.

"Are you alright?" Watanuki asked.

"I am fine." Doumeki shrugged. "Why?"

"No, I was just—you look tired…and I was wondering if you got a bad sleep…If you did I must apologize." Watanuki blushed. It was his fault, he allowed himself to be laid in bed and sharing it with Doumeki.

Doumeki shook his head and stopped walking. "No. I am fine. You have no need to apologize. I had a great sleep."

Watanuki blushed as Doumeki turned to look at him. He was staring at him, direct eye contact…

"Watanuki-chan~! Doumeki-chan~!" Meyumi called. "I am sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"N-no. We were just talking about…" Watanuki spun his wrist around in a vague direction. "You know…" He turned to Doumeki. "Here, take the lunch that I made for you. Bec-"

Doumeki took it. "Thank you for the lunch. I appreciate it. My apologies for being a burden."

Watanuki almost choked on air…Did Doumeki just say that? He wasn't sure which one was the most disturbing; Doumeki said those words, or Doumeki talking that much.

"…uh, T-hat is f-fine…" Watanuki struggled to get those three words out of his mouth. He forced himself to pry his eyes from Doumeki and turn around.

"Aren't you turning a little red? Watanuki-chan, do you have a fever?" Meyumi asked.

Watanuki shook his head, "I am fine. I swear…I don't feel sick…See?" He started waving his arms frantically. "I am fine."

"Okay, but if I find out later that you are that would be unforgivable… Oh, right…I need to talk to you. Can you excuse us a moment, Doumeki-kun?" Meyumi bowed her head.

Doumeki bowed his head in return.

Meyumi started to walk and Watanuki soon followed, slowly and unsurely.

"Watanuki-kun, I wanted to ask you…Or tell you, rather, that I…" she blushed… "I was wondering if you and Doumeki…I mean you guys are both…I mean…"

Watanuki nodded for her to continue.

"Well, Doumeki-chan and Watanuki-chan are really nice…but I would hate to ruin our relationship." Meyumi frowned. "I just wanted to say that I am in love with…" she blushed harder.

"Oh, don't worry. Doumeki-kun isn't that rude. He just hates it when it is some random girl that never spoke to her before… He will understand this situation, I am sure." Watanuki waved his hand in a reassuring gesture.

"No…Watanuki-kun…I'm in love with you…Not Doumeki-kun. I love you…" Meyumi smiled. "You are the kindest person I know. You are just so sweet and Himawari-chan doesn't know what she missed and Watanuki-chan I would never make you cry and I just wanted you to know that. I really do love you that much."

Watanuki blushed, "Th-thank you, Meyumi-chan. I mean you mean a lot to me too, but I love someone else." He let those words leave his mouth before he could stop them.

"But Himawari-chan doesn't deserve you! I love you so much more…You deserve someone that loves you back. You-"

Watanuki held her hand.

She stopped talking and stared down at the floor. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"You are forgetting, I know what it is like to be put down…I don't mean to hurt you…I just want you to know that I don't feel that way toward you." Watanuki smiled and tightened his grip on her hand. "But I do care about you."

Meyumi frowned and tried to pull her hand out of Watanuki's grip awkwardly. But Watanuki was not letting go, he tightened his grip and frowned. "You are making this harder than it needs to be."

"Let go."

Watanuki let go and frowned, "Look at it this way; I don't think you ruined our relationship. And I am sure that Doumeki would care less. We would be more than happy to have you, but we want Meyumi, not the mess you are now." He turned his head to the window.

Meyumi nodded, but was less than happy about the whole thing.

Watanuki finally seen Himawari's point of view though, making him wonder if this wasn't her plan all along.

Watanuki frowned as he turned to look at Meyumi.

She was smiling, "Yes?" Her big grin making Doumeki's would-be grins look like nothing.

"You okay?"

"I am fine…Oh, you didn't get it?" Meyumi smiled. "I love you Watanuki-chan. But I know you love someone else, and I even knew it before you did, I am sure everyone did."

Watanuki blushed, "D-don't talk too loud. Please, what if someone hears you?"

"Doumeki-kun. Doumeki-chan. Doume-kun…" Meyumi sang. "Doume-chan, Doumeki-kun, Meki-chan, Dou-kun!"

Watanuki cried out, "Stop! Meyu-chan~!"

Meyumi spun in a circle around Watanuki and sand alternations of Doumeki's name, "Doume-kun. Meki-kun, Wata-chan. Nuki-chan. Watanuki-chan-chan-chan!"

"Stop. Meyumi~!" Watanuki warned as she spun around him.

She listened, only when she got within earshot of Shizuka Doumeki.

"S—Doumeki-kun, you are such a gentlemen. Waiting for us, you are so sweet. Right, Watanuki?"

Meyumi and Doumeki turned to Watanuki, who was turning redder than anyone had ever seen him.

"Ah-Y-I mean-Ok-Its just-I can't –Oh, boy…."

Meyumi smiled, "I think that was a yes Doumeki-kun."

"NO, it was not! But…I guess I could agree…There is no reason for me not to yet…Yet." Watanuki repeated that last part. The stupor he was in seconds before dissolving as if it had never happened. He was in such a bind that he hadn't realized that they yet eaten lunch.

"I love you guys, so much. I have NEVER had such GREAT friends. You guys mean A LOT to me." Meyumi smiled awkwardly at them. "Watanuki-chan knows what it means to love someone."

Watanuki blushed, "Yeah, I love ALL my friends. It is so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o NICE having some people to be around. I would hate for something bad~ to happen to ruin our great~ friendship."

Meyumi stopped talking and found herself and Watanuki under Doumeki's curious gaze.

Watanuki obviously felt the gaze because his face was completely flushed.

"Oh, Doumeki-chan, Watanuki-chan, look!" Meyumi pouted outside the window.

"Oh, it's Tampopo."

"Tampopo?"

"Yes, it is Himawari-chan's bird. Look at it, it must be having loads of fun…Why isn't it with Himawari?" Watanuki asked and shrugged.

"Kunogi probably didn't want it to be stuffed in the house while she took care of her mother and let him out." Doumeki suggested.

"Oh…Ow," Watanuki was about to agree with him when he felt that getting punched in the stomach feeling completely took over his whole body, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Doumeki, who was walking third-wheel, bumped into Watanuki, then stared down at the boy as he wore a pained expression.

"Watanuki-kun."

Watanuki pulled himself together and looked up at Doumeki. "Yeah."

"…" Doumeki just stared at Watanuki. "Are you alright?" He leaned closer to look into Watanuki's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Watanuki said backing away.

"Aren't you feeling sick?" Doumeki asked angrily. He was obviously seeing through the lies that Watanuki were spewing.

"…" Watanuki was trying to speak. No words would come out, the littlest and easiest words to say were suddenly difficult, so difficult. He was just staring up at Doumeki… "…w…"

Doumeki reached up and touched him forehead, "You look like you have a fever…"

"N…" Watanuki's words would die in his throat, which was so dry that he could almost imagine how red it was.

"Maybe Wata-ch-Watanuki-kun, should go home. Don't you think so Doumeki-chan?" Meyumi was nodding slowly as she talked, causing Watanuki to sway from dizziness.

"I…" Watanuki tried to talk, but he could feel his words falling, slowly shrinking into labored breathes as he looked up at Doumeki.

Doumeki grabbed him before he could properly topple over.

Meyumi gasped, "We have to get him home."

Doumeki nodded.

Meyumi ran to the nurses' office. Doumeki followed closely behind.

Doumeki laid Watanuki down on the bed and frowned. Meyumi was explaining who Watanuki was, what happened and that he had a temperature.

The nurse nodded and sent them on their way to take care of Watanuki.

Meyumi really had no reason to go, too, so Doumeki made the excuse that he would need another person to help him carry Watanuki home.

The nurse, ever the kind one, knew Doumeki would never lie without good reason and gave them permission to take care of Watanuki once they got to his house.

Watanuki was breathing heavily and was sweating, a lot.

"When we get there, what should we do?"

Meyumi's voice was so different to this type of situation that Doumeki almost forgot that she was there.

"We take care of him, like you parents would have done for you right now."

Doumeki kept his eyes away from her…Afraid to hear what he thought what come next…Inevitably.

"My dad is never home, my mother is dead, my sister is in college, and my brother is married and moved away. Whenever I was sick I would lay at home alone, unless my sister was there to visit, but that was only twice…" Meyumi frowned, "So I do what I used to do for myself? Lay him in bed, ge-give him plenty of water, help him to the bathroom…?"

Doumeki shrugged, "But first we have to get him out of these soaking wet clothes."

Meyumi nodded in agreement.

…

Once they arrived at Watanuki's house and took off their shoes, unceremoniously dropping them at the doorway, they lay Watanuki on the futon that hadn't been moved.

"He is so sick…I wonder what brought it on so suddenly…" Meyumi said slowly, sarcastically.

Doumeki caught it, sending her a distracted but curious glance.

"You really don't know?"

Doumeki shook his head.

"Well, for goodness gracious, just don't be the one to take of that shirt of his." Meyumi smiled. "Doumeki-chan…Watanuki-chan really is –chan now."

Doumeki shook his head, he must have misunderstood.

"Watanuki-kun." Doumeki said.

Meyumi frowned, "Watanuki-chan."

Doumeki looked down at Watanuki who, once again, held that pained expression on his face, and decided that he really thought that he didn't want to know what was wrong with Watanuki. He just wanted him to be okay again.

Meyumi smiled, "I can do it…Does he have a robe around here somewhere?"

Doumeki nodded and stood. He had never really been in Watanuki's house long enough, or awake enough, to look around and to know Watanuki's house like Watanuki knew his.

As he looked around he realized there wasn't much in it. There wasn't really anything that had a personal touch to it; there was nothing that seemed like Watanuki.

Doumeki stared around taking everything in, when he noticed there was a box under the window, and he was almost positive it had not been there before.

On top was a note that read, "For Watanuki because I know he will need it. Yuuko."

Watanuki chose just then to start groaning irritably in his sleep.

Doumeki was just about to open the box when he realized that the box hadn't been there earlier, it had just appeared between the time he had been in Watanuki's house and the time he had noticed it, obviously. But it wasn't just that, it could have been a trap, but there were wards up, nothing could have got in unless a person brought it in. Like Watanuki or Yuuko, and he knew hadn't done it. And he had been with Watanuki all day.

Doumeki reached to open the box, he trusted Yuuko the witch from that shop, and he opened it.

Watanuki groaned again and this time he grabbed at his stomach, tears were welling up in the corner of his eyes.

Doumeki found that the box had a folded light yellow kimono in it…His trust in her vanished, she had seem this coming…It made Doumeki feel uneasy.

But he handed it to Meyumi anyway and left the room, leaving her alone with Watanuki.

What was wrong with Watanuki? He was sure that, by the way Meyumi said it, that Watanuki had been a girl for a while now…but Doumeki was sure that Watanuki wasn't just in pain because of that.

"You can come back now."

Meyumi's voice rang awkwardly in his ear, and he walked back into the room and sat beside Watanuki, who looked more relaxed…and feminine.

"This," Meyumi said holding up a pink kimono top, "is what kept Watanuki looking the same to us."

Doumeki frowned. "That would explain why Watanuki was so hot. He isn't used to that many layers of clothing."

Meyumi nodded and looked down at Watanuki, "This building is a lot like mine. I am going to see if I can find the laundry room."

Doumeki nodded and watched her leave. Once she was gone, Doumeki looked back at Watanuki and sighed.

"Ah, ow." Watanuki breathed. "I…"

Doumeki leaned over and listened to Watanuki's soft whispers.

"Doumeki…Meyumi-chan, she…" he whispered. "Don't let her go. She-" Watanuki was cut off by a loud scream.

Doumeki stood.

Watanuki's eyes opened, "Meyumi-chan…"

Doumeki gestured for Watanuki to sit back down and frowned as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps falling.

He waited for Meyumi to come in, but all he heard was a thud on the floor outside of the door.

Doumeki opened the door slowly and picked Meyumi up off landing, slowly closing the door as he entered Watanuki's house again.

Watanuki jumped up and held onto Meyumi's hand.

"She is dead."

Watanuki's breaths started to hitch as he said the words. "She is cold and her pulse has stopped. What could have done that?" His voice sounded panicked.

"A spirit." Yuuko's voice came from the box under the window. On the side, out of view if you were not looking for it, was a mirror that Yuuko was looking at them through.

"Yuuko-san. Please, what can we do to get her back?" Watanuki pleaded with the witch, holding onto Meyumi's cold hand.

"Give up yours."

Doumeki turned to Watanuki. Watanuki's eyes were wide and he was smiling. "I can't do that."

"…What will you do?"

"Destroy it, with the help of Doumeki." Watanuki looked up at Doumeki. His eyes were crying out asking for his help.

"To destroy it you are going to need a lot of power."

Watanuki looked over to Yuuko. "Like what. Can I ask the Zashiki-Warashi for help?"

"Yes, but you will need help to get to her."

Watanuki nodded. "What is the price?"

"Sake from Doumeki and day added to your payment."

Watanuki looked up at Yuuko. Why was she going so easy in him?

"The Ame-Warashi should come if you say the right words."

Watanuki smiled and stood, "Yes, I am sure I do. Whatever makes her angry? Like what I said the day we met, of course."

Yuuko nodded and her image disappeared.

Watanuki opened the window and leaned out of it, "I really hope that it never RAINS again! The rain is the most despicable thing in the wo-"

The rain sprite fell from the sky in a spray of rain and slammed Watanuki's head in with her umbrella.

"NAN DA TO?" the Ame-Warashi was obviously angry.

"Is that any way to say hi?"

The Ame-Warashi looked like she wanted to bash his head in again. "NAN NI?"

"I was just going to ask if you think you could call upon the Zashiki-Warashi and ask her to come help us." Watanuki frowned.

"What for? To help some worthless human?"

Watanuki frowned. "She is not worthless! She is one of my best friends! Why did I even bother to try and ask you for help?"

"What do I get out of this?"

Watanuki looked up, "Helping me feel like I am not a useless lump of coal."

"Coal has more of a meaning in life than you do, actually." She pointed out.

"AH, HA~H!" Watanuki cried.

"Don't cry, you big baby! The girl will never forgive me if you are upset." The Ame-Warashi frowned. "Fine. I will go get her. But don't say I never did anything for you. You are an intelligent one, but you are not cute." With those last words she opened he umbrella and disappeared, umbrella flying up into the sky.

"Yes, you are." Doumeki said bluntly.

"Huh?" Watanuki blushed.

"Yes you are cute."

Watanuki blushed, "I refuse. The only reason that I feel this way is because of the fact that I am not who I am, I am someone else."

Doumeki nodded. "So you were acting strange…You admit that much."

"No!"

"Yes."

"I am not doing this right now."

"…"

Watanuki turned around, his back facing Doumeki. He was not going to let this conversation drag out.

Doumeki was forever dragging out conversations at the wrong time.

There were two things that seemed to be a dream, they happened so fast that neither of them really seen the situations start.

The Ame-Warashi and the Zashiki-Warashi came in through the window, the Ame-Warashi brandishing her umbrella like a sword; and there was a terrible gurgling noise that ultimately led, or almost ultimately led, to Watanuki's demise. A giant Spirit the size of the doorway, and still larger, had made its way through the front door and was now swallowing Watanuki like it never had such an opportunity in its life.

Doumeki grabbed hold of Watanuki's arm and began pulling at it with all of his strength. And if Doumeki was not winning, everyone knows that the spirit HAD to be strong.

Watanuki held onto Doumeki and could feel his tight grip slipping. He could barely see Doumeki now, maybe fear was clouding his vision… But what he seen next was one of the scariest thing he had ever seen in a spirit…Bodies, human bodies were melting into the spirits inner wall and were, what looked like, dissolving.

"D-Doumeki! We…have to save them!" were his last words to Doumeki before he felt his body get sucked in completely and saw everything turn black, leaving him in the living Hell, alone.

"Watanuki-kun!"

He turned, he knew that voice. It was Meyumi.

"Watanuki-chan!"

He looked around and found her stuck in one of the walls, slowly getting pulled further and further in.

"Meyumi-chan, hold on. Relax, the more you struggle the harder it will become." Watanuki said after a sigh of relief. "I have to find something…" He looked down and found a jagged piece of something white beneath his feet. He pulled it from under himself and found that it was a piece of bone.

"Ew, hold on." Watanuki almost threw up, but he had nothing in him to discard so he swallowed the feeling and gave up. He started to gather his thoughts and think about the fact that this wasn't a bone in his hand, oh ~No~, this was just a piece of tree bark that just so happened to look like one.

Meyumi made a gargling noise that sounded as if she would throw up and Watanuki reached up and took her free (ist) hand. "It will be okay, stay calm."

Meyumi nodded and smiled slightly.

Watanuki stayed cutting at the gel like thing and remembered that Meyumi had a power, he looked up at her puzzled.

"I can only use that power in the body, not in the mind or soul…I am sure. I could try." She nodded and pulled her arm out and stretched it. A sword appeared in his hands as she did so. "Mother said it shouldn't be able to work in spirit form, I guess she was wrong for once."

Watanuki smiled and nodded. "Come on." He reached out for her hand. She took it.

Watanuki turned and began running, the atmosphere of the situation had gotten to him and he was feeling tense and sick, like he was about to throw up or just fall, or something… That was when he realized that he was a she and that he/she was wearing a kimono…and that it was the only thing that he/ she was wearing.

He pulled himself and her out of the spirit with as much force as he could, when his hand broke free and he felt another hand grab hold of it, he was about to scream, but instead he mentally thanked Doumeki and promised him that he would make one of his FAVORITE dishes.

Watanuki was pulled free and now he and Doumeki were pulling at Meyumi's hand. She was slashing at the spirit as they pulled and that must have been the reason why he was pulled out so easily this time.

He yanked her out with on good last pull and frowned as the spirit started to cave in on itself and spewed black goo all over his apartment.

"Are you okay?" Watanuki asked the question Doumeki wanted to ask the most.

Meyumi nodded, "I feel great, except –AHG! I am not in my body!" she turned all around. "AHG!" she quickly located her body and pulled herself into it.

"Are you alright?" Doumeki asked.

"She already said-" Watanuki said.

"I was talking to you." Doumeki said grabbing Watanuki's chin in one hand. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Watanuki said blushing. "Comeon. Arrow—bow—do your thing."

Doumeki lifted his bow, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, but Watanuki knew better, he knew enough about Doumeki, to know that Doumeki was purposely hiding out of eye sight but it was there. Watanuki watched as he began shooting his arrows. The arrows hit their targets and Watanuki felt himself slowly sway before everything went black.

"Watanuki Kimihiro!" The Ame-Warashi yelled as he fell to the ground. "Boy, don't stop shooting we have him."

Doumeki nodded but kept shooting to keep the spirit at bay.

The Zashiki-Warashi ran to Doumeki's side and handed him the arrows, thus purifying them more.

Watanuki was in Meyumi's arm and the rain spirit was backing away due to the fact that he was burning up again, a slight pout of pain on his lips.

"Boy, what is wrong with him?"

Doumeki shrugged and continued shooting, the spirit was slowly dissolving.

"He is a she now for one. And he must have caught a cold." Meyumi informed.

The Zashiki-Warashi pouted and handed Doumeki another arrow. "Maybe his body is still transforming."

Doumeki shoot the arrow and the spirit was gone. He sighed and sat down. The Zashiki-Warashi at his side, patting down his hair. "You did amazingly." She comforted.

The Ame-Warashi took her arm and nodded. "I have to get this child back home. She may not look it, but she is at her limit."

The Zashiki-Warashi flushed. "No-Don't tell them that."

Meyumi put Watanuki on his futon and stood, lifting her hand to the Zashiki-Warashi. "It was nice to meet you both. And I am sure that if Watanuki was awake he would be, no doubt, grateful to you. So I thank you for Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun and myself. We are extremely grateful."

The Zashiki-Warashi took her hand and smiled. "It was nice to meet you as well, I am so happy that Watanuki Kimihiro found what he was looking for." She took her hand and rubbed it gently before letting go.

"That boy is not bright at all. He is a fool and something is going to happen to him." The Ame-Warashi said crossing her arms angrily. "You tell him that he better appreciate all the help he gets."

Meyumi smiled and nodded, "I will tell him that you wish him well and that you think he is lucky to have so many friends."

The Ame-Warashi scowled, he red hair making her expression. The Zashiki-Warashi smiled, and waved, and disappeared umbrella flying out the window.

"If Watanuki doesn't remember this it will be better, huh?" Meyumi asked. "He is better off being clueless until the next time he talks to those two girls."

Doumeki nodded. "We should also eat lunch."

"He didn't seem to notice that he was at home and not at school." Meyumi said frowning. A worried look crossed her face as she sat Watanuki's lunch next to him.

"It happens a lot." Doumeki said before popping a piece of squid in his mouth. He thoughtfully chewed it before he spoke. "He is probably used to being someplace, then passing out and being in another."

Meyumi's frown deepened. "Doumeki-kun…I…I told him how I felt. HE thinks it was all a joke because he and I are fine now…You can do it too."

"No, I can't." Doumeki threw that out there easily that Meyumi almost hit him.

"Oh~! Stop downing yourself." Meyumi said standing and leaning over him, casting a menacing shadow over him. "You need to have just a tad more confidence in yourself." She reached up to Doumeki and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on."

"…"Doumeki looked up at her. "I can't…"

Meyumi frowned and sat back, "I know you can do it. I did it. You can most definitely."

Doumeki frowned and shrugged, "I can't…I can't even say his name properly."

"I don't think so. I think you say his name just fine. Now say it with me, I love you." Meyumi smiled. "Then just add the name at the end."

"I…love…you." Doumeki breathed. "Watan…"

"Hmmm…." Watanuki blushed…his arms were reaching above his head as if searching for something.

"Watanuki-kun?" Meyumi asked giving Doumeki a warning glance.

"Hm…Mm-Hm…" Watanuki's voice turned high-pitched as he answered.

"Are you awake?" Meyumi asked gesturing to Doumeki to sit still.

"Mm-mn."

Meyumi smiled. "Did you hear us?"

Watanuki frowned and reached toward her, "Cold…"

"Obviously not." She hummed as she pulled herself closer to him.

Watanuki stopped reaching for her and his arm dropped limply on the floor. "…wha…?"

Watanuki sighed and rolled over on his side, back facing the other two occupying the room.

Meyumi was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and it opened almost immediately after. "Hello everybody…" It was Yuuko.

Doumeki raised an eyebrow and Yuuko raised a finger to her lips, "Sh."

Doumeki shrugged and leaned back against his arms as support.

Meyumi smiled. "Hi…" She whispered. "My name is Meyumi. You know Watanuki-kun?"

Yuuko nodded, "I am his boss and you must be the one I am looking for."

Meyumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are…" Yuuko smiled her creepy, I-know-something-you-don't-know smile and handed something to Meyumi. "As for the price, we will speak in private, later." And with that Yuuko was gone.

Doumeki could not help thinking 'uh-oh'.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The re-occurring Torture Ch.5

Disclaimer: I own Meyumi and Youo, yet again, I own NO ONE from xxxHOLiC or any other CLAMP stories, If I did it would not make sense, much like this. Enjoy!

A/N: I know the last couple of chapters sucked XP Just say so, you know you want to…Just bear with me, I have no idea where this is going and I am no good with sapping things really, especially when they aren't my characters…And I am really no good at action.

Warnings (Too late, ne?): OOC and …just look out and beware…

Might be rated T-M, now? I guess it could be?

Meyumi smiled at the box in her hands and turned to Doumeki, "My selfishness pays off."

Doumeki raised an eyebrow, quizzically.

"Nothing here, this should help Watanuki-chan. I have to go talk to Yuuko-san." She said standing. She was at the door when she turned to say, "Put it in his mouth." Then was gone.

Doumeki opened the box to find a piece of chocolate wrapped in pink aluminum. "Here goes…" He leaned over to Watanuki and frowned as he tried to open Watanuki's mouth and it refused to open. "Watanuki…Open your mouth so I can put this in it." He grabbed Watanuki's jaw and squeezed it one last time before Watanuki screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Watanuki asked.

"…" Doumeki held out the chocolate.

Watanuki looked at it. "What is it?"

"Eat it."

Watanuki snorted, "Like I would trust anything that you give me."

Doumeki raised an eyebrow and stared hard at Watanuki. "Would I ever hurt you?"

Watanuki's eyes widened. "No, I don't know why I said that." He turned his face away to hide the heat rising in his face. "Give it to me!" He snatched it out of Doumeki's hand. "I am only eating this because I happen to believe I can trust you, pact or no."

Doumeki shrugged (Partially knowing there was something more,) and suppressed a grin.

Watanuki was so much cuter in denial.

As Watanuki ate the chocolate, Doumeki couldn't help but think about how cute it would be if Watanuki had made a wilder reaction than the one he had done previously.

"Doumeki-kun? Are you okay?"

The voice was definitely Watanuki's.

Doumeki looked up at the worried face of Watanuki. "…" He could only bring himself to nod.

Watanuki smiled. "Good." He looked around. "I just realized that I was home. How long have we been here?"

"…a while…" Doumeki choked out.

Watanuki nodded, then gasped. "Meyu-chan? Where is she?"

Doumeki pointed to the door, hoping that it would help if his voice failed. "She left."

"That chocolate tasted really good, where did you get it?" Watanuki asked smiling.

"The witch."

Watanuki almost fainted. "Y-Yuuko-san?" An image of her evilly smiling face appeared in his mind.

Doumeki tilted his head, one to get a better look at the pale skin that was exposed due to Watanuki's movement disturbing his robe, and two to question Watanuki without using words.

Watanuki flushed as he felt Doumeki's warm gaze on him, and looked down. Doumeki was staring at him…At his exposed flesh…He wasn't back to normal yet, he was still a girl…

"D-Doumeki-k-kun? What are you looking at?" Watanuki asked as Doumeki's stare became more concentrated. He watched as Doumeki got up and inched closer, sliding the robe down his arm and…revealing most of his upper body, "Doumeki-kun?"

"Hm?"

Doumeki was sitting back where he was before. He had not moved and he was now staring at Watanuki's face. "Lost?"

Watanuki stammered as he said, "I was not LOST, I was just-" He blushed as he thought back to it. What exactly was he doing?

"I have to go home and tell my parents I am caring for a friend. Will you be alright while I am gone?"

The care that Doumeki put in those words was astounding and it made Watanuki blushed after he nodded like a child agreeing it could take care of a puppy.

Doumeki nodded and left.

In the silence, that painful silence, Watanuki almost died of loneliness. He was so alone, and it happened so suddenly. He lay down on his futon, trying to go back to sleep. I love you, Doumeki…

He jumped up, blushing. That was NOT one of his thoughts. NO, that was an evil Watanuki coming up with evil things to stick in his fragile and child-like mind. Doumeki and him? Together? He had to thank Youo for the lovely notice about those horrid rumors…

….

Doumeki was back about an hour later, his bow in one hand and a bag in the other.

"When I told my mother you were sick, she said that she had made some cookies and had wanted you to have some."

Watanuki smiled wider, "She is so very sweet."

Doumeki sat down in front of Watanuki and handed him the bag, propping the bow up against the wall closest to him.

Watanuki smiled and took it from him, watching wearily as Doumeki sat his bow down. Was he expecting THAT much trouble to plague Watanuki today? Did he always think that he HAD to protect Watanuki?

Doumeki stared at Watanuki and before he could ask Watanuki what he was thinking, Watanuki began speaking.

"Why do you have to protect me? Why do you feel like you have to? What makes you tick and scream and tell me that I am insufferable? Why do you always make me feel guilty when you protect me, when you make a living shield for me? Why do you always pretend like I mean so much to you when all I do is yell at you? WHY, why do you protect me to the extent that you would give up your life to protect?"

Doumeki listened to what Watanuki said and quietly thought if all over in his mind before he answered. But, of course, he kept the most important question in mind: What won't scare him away?

"I protect you because you have no one else to. I feel like I have to because I like helping you feel wanted, I like seeing you happy. What makes me angry is when you do dangerous things for other people like throwing your life away. The reason I make you feel guilty is because you know what I am really trying to say but you refuse to believe it. I don't pretend. I really do feel that you mean a lot to me, I really want you around. I would give up life for you because you mean that much to." Doumeki said slowly and cautiously. "I would like you to be alive long enough to spend time with me and at least get to know me before you write me off as an endless pit for a stomach owning jerk. Hear me out…"

Watanuki's eyes were wide and filling with tears. "I will."

Doumeki nodded and swallowed his fears before he could let it get the better off him, before he could get cold feet and chicken out. "Watanuki Kimihiro…I think you are the most wonderful person that ever stepped into my life…"

Watanuki gasped as he listened, the tears were now trailing down his cheeks and he was trying to speak. "I—Doumeki-kun…We…"

Watanuki was about to yell out what he wanted to say when there was a light knock on the front door.

Watanuki almost fell forward when Meyumi walked in. "Oh, I am sorry. I thought something might be wrong since no one answered. I was awfully worried." Meyumi smiled down at the crying Watanuki. His face was down, so his tears were not seen.

Doumeki just stared at her.

"I am sorry, am I interrupting something? If you want I can leave?" Meyumi pointed to the door not too far behind her.

"N-no…I want you to stay…I think I should bake that cake now and give some to Himawari-chan tomorrow…" Watanuki wiped away his tears pretending to have just woken up. "That sleep was a peaceful one."

Meyumi sat down in between them, "That would be very nice, Watanuki-chan, but if you don't feel up to it-"

"No I am fine I can do this. I CAN!" Watanuki said cutting off Doumeki before he could attempt to open his mouth.

Meyumi nodded and watched Watanuki leave, then turned to Doumeki after he was gone. "Really? If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was crying…Did I miss something or is it personal Doumeki-chan?"

Doumeki nodded and frowned. "He was about to tell me something important, I think…"

Meyumi nodded. "Tell Watanuki-chan that I had to go, immediately. My life depends on it. See you." She opened the door and closed it behind her. She was gone…

Doumeki waited for Watanuki to come back from…, whatever he was doing at this point, and stared at the ceiling as he lay on his back. He was beginning to get a little frustrated at the fact that he could feel the words he was waiting to hear pour out of Watanuki's mouth happily and they were interrupted…That was the only time he felt so close to uncovering the truth. Other times it had been more subtle and more…discreet…Like he was trying to hide it. But this time, it was a whole lot different…Watanuki was about to spill and he wouldn't get that close ever again he could just bet.

Watanuki was back, fanning himself with one hand and carrying a plate in the other, "You guys will…Never mind…She left anyway…." Watanuki was about to blow up. Why did she have to leave? She was fine where she was, how could she leave him alone with Doumeki like that?

"She said it was life threatening and she had to go right then…"

Watanuki's breath caught in his throat for two seconds before he sighed and stared down at Doumeki, who was still lying on the floor.

"I bet it was…Here, I will be back with something more…" Watanuki pulled over the small table he used as an end-table at night and sat a plate of rice balls on it. "Don't give me that 'you expect me to be satisfied with this (?) face'. I said I would be back with something more…besides that was supposed to be for you AND Meyumi, but now that she is gone it is ALL yours."

Watanuki grumbled as he went back into the kitchen.

Doumeki couldn't help but feel amused, he had put on no such face…Watanuki was seeing things now…

Watanuki came back ten minutes later with inarizushi and tea, muttering, "If you want more of anything you could just go home, but while you are hear I might as well feed you." He glanced over at the bag still next to his futon and blushed. "Thank you…Doumeki-kun…" He leaned down and put the plate and the pot down, he went to stand and get the cups when he felt a tug on his hand.

Doumeki was connected to the hand that delayed his departure, "Yes?"

Doumeki just stared up at him before he pulled Watanuki down to look into his eyes…

"D-Doumeki-kun?" Watanuki stammered.

Doumeki's grip loosened as Watanuki whispered.

Please…Talk… Watanuki couldn't help but feel the tension in his body, it attacked him like the flu did to the body.

"…Watanuki."

Yes? He wanted to say. It wouldn't come out though…He almost cried out in frustration. Keep going…

"Watanuki…Kimihiro…"

Continue…Keep going...Watanuki stared into the pair of golden eyes and Doumeki stared into his dark blue and his own golden eyes...He could feel the heat rising in his face…

"I-" Doumeki was cut off by Watanuki wrenching his wrist out of his grip and standing…

"I'll be right back…I have to get the cups…You are thirsty…I have to get the cups…" Watanuki said flustered and breathless. He turned and made his way into the kitchen so quickly that he didn't remember walking through the door.

He was panicking and he was trying to be considerate and give Doumeki some time to gather himself…Personally, he needed some time too… As he reached for the cups, he thought that Doumeki could have been mortified…He had just pulled away and left like that… He gripped the cups tightly and turned to walk back into the room Doumeki was currently occupying, when he felt a sudden jolt of pain move through him…He raised his hand to his stomach…He was still wearing that stupid kimono! He was about to remove it when he realized that he wasn't wearing ANYTHING else underneath it…He flushed. No wonder Doumeki was staring so hard…

He stood and walked in to the other room and sat next to Doumeki who was staring at the food.

Watanuki cleared his throat and leaned closer to Doumeki, "Hey, I am back…"

Doumeki nodded and slowly lifted his eyes to Watanuki's…and leaned closer…

Watanuki froze with shock and wanted to push Doumeki away, but he couldn't…He wanted this too much…As Doumeki's lips covered his he panicked and tried to kiss back, but failed miserably…

Doumeki pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Watanuki, who was flustered and blushing and moving his mouth as if trying to talk.

Doumeki leaned forward again and Watanuki pulled him into his arms and started crying. "Ask…" Doumeki wasn't sure what he was talking about but he was sure it had something to do with now. Doumeki listened to the soft sobs that came from the being called Watanuki Kimihiro.

"Please don't cry…"

Watanuki gasped…He let go of Doumeki and looked into his eyes. "D-D-Doumeki!" He started crying harder and could feel his body trembling in Doumeki's strong arms. "I—I love you, too, Doumeki-kun! You always make me feel safe and needed and wanted and I -Why? You make me feel so useless and I wanted you to tell me that too and you told me you cared and I ought to tell you everything too, right? And I got scared and you—you are amazing Doumeki! And I hoped I could hide it by pretending that I hated you like calling you Doumeki was excused by my hate! And like I told you I hated your company and Himawari-chan and Meyumi-chan, they were so nice and I was just so stupid~! I don't even know what I am saying anymore~!"

Watanuki's teary face was pressed between his neck and shoulder, "Doumeki…can you stay again tonight?"

"Yeah…"

Watanuki smiled, "Eat…Okay?" He pulled away from Doumeki and turned his face away, wiping away his tears… He turned to the food and frowned…Doumeki was eating while he was getting the cups.

Watanuki sighed, "Of the little school I did attend today, I am sure that I have some sort of homework…" He muttered walking over to his school bag and going through it…He had math homework, but that was all…He frowned again… "I hate school suddenly…" It was giving him nothing to do to take his mind off the immense pain he was about to go through and the immense embarrassment he would be going through as well…

Doumeki noticed Watanuki's stiffness as he thoughtfully chewed on Watanuki's great cooking. Why did his food always taste so good? He continued to stare at Watanuki, he could see something was clearly wrong…

Watanuki turned back toward him and threw his math book on the table with a loud "THWAP!"

Doumeki stared at him, scared that the anger that was in Watanuki was directed at him…Then, looking closer, he could see that Watanuki was sadder if anything. "What is it?"

Watanuki glanced over at him, "I have math homework…But that is all."

Doumeki raised an eyebrow, "Is that a bad thing…?"

Watanuki nodded, "Yes…Now I have nothing to distract me…" He blushed and sat down at the opposite side of the table… "I…I can just take a long time on it I guess…How is it?"

Doumeki raised an eyebrow.

"The food." Watanuki clarified, somewhat miserably.

"Good, as usual."

Watanuki blushed, "That is good to hear…" He opened his book. "I also have to tell you that I won't be able to sleep tonight…"

"Why?"

"Because I might be in a lot of pain."

"Why?"

"Because you are the bane of my existence. Any more stupid questions?"

"…" Doumeki just stared at him, then he spoke twenty second later, "Is it because you are turning back to a boy?"

Watanuki blushed, "H-how did you know about that?" He waved his hands around and started sputtering something.

Doumeki stood and sat next to Watanuki, Watanuki's eyes were closed and he was saying something about Doumeki and his almost uncanny ability to read minds…?

Watanuki stopped moving altogether when he felt Doumeki's hand wandering inside his kimono. "Doumeki?"

"Hn…" Doumeki started rubbing his breast, and running his hands over his nipples…

"Doumeki-kun…I have homework and you have food and…I—Ah! Stop it, please…" Watanuki cried as Doumeki's tongue replaced his hands. "D-Doum-!"

Doumeki attacked his lips now, kissing him for about ten minutes straight until he remembered there was still more of him to be explored… He knew Watanuki would be pushing him away soon; he might as well get the most he could out of this…

Watanuki started whispering something as Doumeki's hand kept up their exploration and almost cried out again when Doumeki bit him… "Doumeki, please…"

Doumeki pulled away and let go of Watanuki…, whose face was tinted pink and eyes were glazed with tears…He stared into that face until Watanuki started shaking his head.

"What?" Watanuki asked, he reached up and pulled Doumeki back to him with his pale, long arms.

Doumeki started to suck his nipples again as he pushed Watanuki to the floor again.

Watanuki pulled their bodies closer as Doumeki lay them down. "Ah…Doumeki…." Watanuki said slowly, seductively.

Doumeki was out of his shirt before he realized it and Watanuki's fingers were roaming a long his back and chest. Doumeki helped Watanuki the rest of the way out of the kimono and felt rather than heard Watanuki gasp as his hand touched lower places, her stomach, her hip bone and finally her thighs.

Watanuki felt his heart almost stop and he felt himself tense, "W-wait…"

Doumeki stopped and pushed himself off of Watanuki… "What?"

"I don't mean to ruin the fun…but if we are about to do this…Aren't we forgetting something?" Watanuki flushed, "If we weren't about to do that then it isn't a problem…"

Doumeki nodded, "Do you have any?"

Watanuki flushed from neck to ear as he shook his head, "Being kind off a social outcast and having a shaky relationship with almost every living thing, I didn't think I would need any…"

Doumeki nodded, "I guess we will have to get some later, for now we will have to take it slow…" He pressed his lips against Watanuki's breasts again and pulled away only to kiss him…

"I'll will be back to normal by then, I hope…Well, I just hope that it will because if not, something is wrong…"

Doumeki nodded, not really understanding or caring at this point, "I love you…"

Watanuki shuddered, "I love you, too…" Watanuki blushed and smiled, "I really do…"

Doumeki ran his fingers through her hair and pushed her head back to lick her neck… "I could only hope." He licked up to her ear and then bit it. He had a fleeting about being a vampire, but pushed to aside knowing that Watanuki would not appreciate it.

"Ah," Watanuki breathed as Doumeki moved back down to her breasts, "Okay, we can….Ah!"

Doumeki bit her nipple now, and was softly massaging the other, the combination of the two causing the current reaction. "We can what?"

"N-Nothing! Forget it keep going!" Watanuki cried. She must have been enjoying this more than he was, seeing as she was practically crying tears of joy, "Ah, please, Doumeki!"

"Please what?"

"I don't know just do it more!"

Doumeki smirked as he put his hand between her legs, and put two fingers inside of her, "Like this?"

"Ah. Doumeki!" Watanuki cried out opening her legs wider, this whole thing was so new to him. He had never thought of this before, with Doumeki or anyone…So this was one of the very LAST things on his mind.

Doumeki pulled out and went back in, and repeated that until Watanuki started crying.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm naked…..."

"I see that…"

"You are here, you have seen me naked…"

"I see that, too."

"I am letting you touch me…"

"…yeah…"

"I'm not doing anything in return; you still have your pants on…!" Watanuki cried, pulling Doumeki closer. "Take them off, you are making me feel stupid~!"

Doumeki pulled off his pants, rather difficultly and stared at the back of Watanuki, since it was the only part of him/her he could see at the moment. "Ok…I'm done…"

Watanuki let go and stared at Doumeki's waist… "You are so hot, but you would look better with your underwear off, too…" She leaned up, causing Doumeki to back away and fall backwards. "Can I do it?" Watanuki was already leaning over him and pulling at his waist band…

Doumeki pulled her hands away, "What are you planning to do?" He had a strange thought that Watanuki was going to try it without protection, but Watanuki wasn't that stupid, right?

"I was…g-gonna give you a h-hand…job, why?" Watanuki asked feeling his face burn, he lost his nerve and wanted to run away as soon as Doumeki asked him what he was about to do…

Doumeki leaned up and kissed his companion slowly pulling away, "Go ahead, if you want to have fun…"

Watanuki blushed and pulled off Doumeki's boxers, slightly satisfied that he was female and that Doumeki hadn't seen him naked in the right form or else he would never hear the end of how small he was…, especially compared to Doumeki…when he was hard…

Watanuki lost his nerve again, seeing Doumeki naked in front of him… "I…"

Doumeki shrugged and pulled Watanuki toward him, and letting his/her small form curl under his arm.

"I am not going to force you to do something you don't want to do…" Doumeki said quietly.

"I want to but…I am nervous. What if you don't like it? What if I hurt you? What if I do something wrong?" Watanuki blushed deeper as he asked the questions. He couldn't help but feel like he would screw this up somehow and make a fool of himself… "I have never given myself a hand job before…So I don't know what feels good and what doesn't…" Watanuki said slowly…

"Ok…I understand…You have never masturbated before."

Watanuki jumped up and screamed, "D-don't say things like that! If I don't say it that does not give you the right to!"

"But you never said not to say that…Besides, It is only natural for a boy our age to do that…If not it will only make it harder to have-…"

"Don't say it!"

"…make children in the future…" Doumeki replaced the words with nicer, or more Watanuki-pleasant words…

Watanuki nodded, "I heard that, but I don't believe it."

Doumeki nodded, "I see…"

There was a long period of silence in which Watanuki started breathing funny, causing Doumeki to look up to see Watanuki crying again and pulling the kimono back on.

"What is it? Did I…?" Doumeki trailed off when Watanuki shook his head.

"No, I just don't feel good…And I am sore and s-sticky…From the sweat pervert!" Watanuki added the last part due to Doumeki's grin.

"No…No, I know that…I was just smiling at you…You can make the most romantic thing seem so disgusting…."

Watanuki shook his head, "I loved every minute of it…"

"It felt like it only lasted a minute to me…" Doumeki complained.

"I told you I should have given you a hand job, now you are complaining like I never said anything…" Watanuki blushed as he tied his kimono shut, "I refuse to do anything now. I am worn out and about to take a bath…You can take one when I am done…"

Doumeki watched Watanuki turn away and walk to the bathroom… "Do you want me to start the water once I am done?"

"No, just expect me to interrupt…" Doumeki replied.

Watanuki screeched and said calmly, "I have to tell you something…so you might as well come now…"

Doumeki smiled as Watanuki started the water, "I guess you want more?"

"I guess you want to shut up?" Watanuki mocked smiling angrily.

"I don't actually, now answer my question."

Watanuki frowned as he stared at the water, "No, I don't at least not now…"

…

Watanuki smiled at Doumeki as he rubbed his legs, "You are so weird…What do you have, some sort of skin fetish?"

"As long as it is your skin, then yes…" Doumeki answered.

Watanuki chuckled, "I guess that was a compliment?"

Doumeki leaned down and kissed his ankle.

"I will take that as a yes." Watanuki reached into the water and picked up some in his cupped hands. "I have never seen you wet before have I?"

Doumeki smiled as he water dripped from his hands, "No, just do it…"

Watanuki dumped the water on his head, "You look better wet, huh, who knew?" Watanuki smiled a cheeky smile as he said it. "You really do though, like, seriously."

"You sound like a girl now…" Doumeki said pointedly.

"Well, gee, I wonder why…Oh, wait, NO I don't Because I know I AM a female at this very moment in time." Watanuki gestured to the female parts that he was not supposed to possess, but for some reason…here they were.

Doumeki reached over to touch Watanuki and Watanuki caught it and smirked, "We just got clean, I don't think so…I am glad you are spending the night…I don't think I would be able to sleep without you here…I love you…"

Doumeki squeezed Watanuki's hand. "I love you too."

…

When Watanuki woke up in the arms of Doumeki, he almost gasped and freaked out…Then he realized why Doumeki was there in the first place and the nights events prior to this moment. He smiled and turned to face Doumeki.

Doumeki was still asleep…

Watanuki pet his head and began to get up, but then Doumeki grabbed him. "Don't…"

Watanuki whispered, "School…" and pulled Doumeki's hand away.

…..

School had gone by exquisitely fast and Watanuki found himself at lunch with no problem and Doumeki was at his side, too.

Himawari smiled at him and was given a puzzled look when he didn't squeal and leap in joy. "Is something wrong?"

Doumeki leaned over and kissed Watanuki before he could say he was fine… "No, he is fine…I made sure…"

Watanuki blushed…

It was hard to believe that Meyumi was most likely a customer, and that they would never meet her again…He minded, of course…But if she found herself happier without them then he would cheer her on.

Watanuki flushed as Doumeki leaned in to kiss him again, "Huh?" Doumeki had said something.

"I said I have to go to practice, see you later." And he kissed Watanuki one last time before turning and leaving.

Watanuki smiled, "Heh."

Himawari just smiled and nodded, as if to say 'good for you' but never spoke…

He was content with life now…And was even more content knowing he would never be alone…

Doumeki would, without a doubt, be there for him…

The End

….

That was fun huh? Nice to know some of you actually liked this and that a few (well one) even favored it. I hope I do better in the future. Thank you for reading this! I have an idea that I plan to share soon, hope you enjoyed. Review and criticism would be much appreciated. Good bye for now!


End file.
